Worlds Apart
by Aiowen
Summary: A young girl comes to Destiny Island and Riku's life. But when it come time for her to leave, what will Riku do? Will he forget about her? Or will he go out to search for her? RikuOC FINISHED! (May add more later)
1. Chapter 1

~*~Worlds Apart~*~  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my next Kingdom Hearts story! Yay! Im so happy, I think ah well....Well this one is about Riku, except its when he's younger. This doesn't have much to do with Kingdom Hearts, well it does 'cept its kinda a different story line and plot yeah you'll know if you read. There will be a different enemy. They start out young then get older, okay? Okay! Well I don't own Kingdom Hearts....or Riku sadly....but I do own my characters! Hah hah cant sue me for my own characters! Well on with the story!( I notice I say this in everyone of my stories'.' )  
  
~*~My PoV~*~  
  
It was a warm and sunny day on Destiny Island, three young children were playing happily on the beach. "Hey Riku whatcha doin'?" A young boy asked. The silver haired child continued to stare out at the sea, "Oh nothing really Sora, I just got bored with building sand castles and chasin' you and Kairi around." Riku replied.   
  
"That's good," Kairi panted, "I was starting to get tired of running!"   
  
The two boys just laughed, Kairi soon joined them in their laughter.  
  
~*~In the Mayors house~*~  
  
As the mayor sat on his porch, he thought about the guest from another planet. He was very excited at the fact that they were coming here. He looked up to see any sign of their ship, he then saw the shooting star and then knew that they had arrived. He saw a young woman piloting the ship, he also saw what looked like it was a child. The woman landed the ship and opened the hatch, a little girl came running out of the ship and ran towards the mayor. The older woman followed, "Yukara! Behave yourself please young one?" The woman asked.   
  
"Yes Sapphire, I'm sorry." Yukara replied.   
  
Yukara had always looked up to her guardian. What Yukara had loved most about Sapphire was how pretty she always looked, she had long brown hair, a slim body, and her blue sapphire eyes. Her guardian said she got her name from her eyes.   
  
"The child is fine Ms. Sapphire, if you like I can have one of my servants take her over to Destiny Island so she can play with some kids her age." The mayor offered.   
  
Yukara looked at Sapphire with pleading eyes. "Yes I think that would be a great idea." Sapphire said winking at Yukara.   
  
The mayor called his servant and told her to take Yukara to Destiny Island. The servant went over to Yukara and grabbed her hand, Yukara turned and waved goodbye. She had never been separated from her guardian and was then starting to get a little scared. The attendant must have noticed, "Its ok little one, the children on the island are all very nice." Yukara nodded and felt a little better.   
  
"What's your name?" She asked the attendant as they got onto a small boat.   
  
"My name is Raza, and you are Yukara am I right?" The attendant replied happily.   
  
Yukara smiled and nodded her head. Raza pattled the boat towards Destiny Island. Yukara looked at the island in amazement, she watched the kids playing and have fake sword fights. This excited her so much that she didn't have to act proper and could be as hyper as she wanted. She started to giggle, the attendant looked at her and smiled. Raza pulled up to the dock and stood up to get out. She picked up Yukara and then stepped onto the dock. As she sat Yukara down all the kids stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She stood there and stared back, 'uh oh...what if they don't like me?' she thought to herself, then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone with silver hair just like hers. She turned to face him and saw he was looking out at the sea.  
  
~*~Riku's PoV~*~  
  
I continued to listen to Sora and Kairi's little chat, then all of a sudden everything went quiet. It didn't really bother me that much, Sora began to tap my shoulder. "What is it Sora?" I asked him. Sora just pointed towards the dock, I turned towards the dock and my eyes got wide and locked onto the girl who was standing there with Raza. She smiled and waved at me, I waved back. Raza then nudged her to go over to where I was, she looked up at her and jumped off the dock and walked over to where I was. I stood up and walked over to her, everyone had lost interest in what was happening and went back to what they were doing. I could of swore I was under some sort of spell. She was very pretty, well for a girl that is. She had shoulder length silver hair, like mine, I could tell she was shorter then me probably about Kairi's height, and she had very pretty sea green eyes.   
  
"Hi! My names Yukara." She said sweetly.   
  
"Im Riku, welcome to Destiny Island." I replied nervously.   
  
"Thank you Riku." She said happily.   
  
Sora and Kairi came running up to us. "Hi what's your name?" Kairi asked.   
  
"Yukara..." She replied silently.   
  
"Well im Kairi." She said happily.   
  
Sora waved his hand, "And Im Sora, looks like you've already met Riku." Sora replied. 'Well no dip cheese for brains, im the only one who walked up to her' I said to myself. Yukara just smiled and looked around curiously, I knew I wasn't gonna be bored anymore.   
  
"Riku, I want you to do something for me." Raza called from the dock. I turned around and nodded, "Okay then, I want you to look out for Yukara."   
  
I smiled and nodded my head again, "Will do Raza." I said as she got in her boat and left. I turned to face my friends and they had left. "They said they were going to the secret place." Said Yukara.   
  
"Oh I see well come on lets go to the small island over there." I said pointing to the island with the poapu tree on it. She nodded her head and smiled, "I'll race you!" She said happily while getting in a running position.   
  
"Your on Yukara!" I said also getting in a running position.   
  
"3...2...1...GO!" We shouted together.   
  
We laughed as we ran to the shack that lead up to the island, she had gotten into the shack before me but not by much. I entered the house and ran up the stairs beside her, we both pushed the door open and ran across the bridge and onto the island. Yukara was the first to fall down, I soon followed.   
  
"Looks like we're about equal." I said while still panting.   
  
She just nodded and laid on her back, "This place is so much fun, I don't think I ever want to leave." Yukara said looking towards me.   
  
"Hey you two what are ya doing?" Called out Sora.   
  
We both looked up and replied, "Nuttin!" Sora and Kairi came walking down the bridge towards us, I watched them walk over to the poapu tree and then sit on the trunk.   
  
"So Yukara where are you from?" Kairi asked.   
  
"I don't really know, my mom died when I was young so I've been living with my guardian. We move around from place to place trying to find a place to stay forever but so far we've had no luck." she said while everyone just nodded.   
  
"How old are you?" Sora asked.   
  
"Im 7 years old what about you guys?" She asked. "Well Sora and Kairi are 6 and im 7." I answered for everyone.   
  
There was a long silence, "Hey Yukara, you want to go see the secret place?" I asked. She looked at me for a sec, "Sure lets go!" She said smiling.   
  
"We'll just stay here ok Riku?" Sora asked. I nodded my head and Yukara and me headed towards the cave.  
  
~*~My PoV~*~   
  
Riku and Yukara walked up to the entrance of the secret place in silence, he walked up to the entrance and pulled back the plants. "Thank you Riku!" Yukara said sweetly. Riku followed her though the tunnel into the small room. Yukara looked around at all the drawlings, "You want to draw some stuff? We're trying to fill the whole cave up with drawings." Said Riku spreading his arms out.  
  
"Okay I'll help how bout on this wall?" She said pointing to the empty wall to her right.   
  
"M'kay, that'll work, here," Said Riku tossing her a rock.   
  
They went to the wall, sat down and started drawing whatever was on their minds. As Riku drew random things he looked over at what his new friend was drawing. "Whatcha drawin Yuka?" He asked.   
  
"Oh this is a bird from some other world we went to, its known as a chocobo. A teenager named Yuffie let me ride hers once it was fun, but i've messed up on it." Said Yukara as she crossed it out and started drawing something else.   
  
Riku sat there and stared, she had been to other worlds? So this wasnt the only island here...They continued drawing and laughing for another hour untill Riku stood up and said they should go check on everyone. Yukara got up and walked out of the cave with Riku. Once outside Yukara had to cover her eyes cause of the bright lite.   
  
"There you are Yukara!" Someone had yelled.   
  
She looked up and saw Sapphire coming towards her, "Hi Sapphire, do we get to stay?" she asked.   
  
"Yes young one for a while, and who is this? Is he a new friend?" Sapphire asked.   
  
"Yup yup, this is Riku! And I have two other friends named Sora and Kairi!" Yukara replied.   
  
Sapphire smiled warmly, making Riku feel more safe and welcome around her. "Maybe when we get settled in we can have your friends spend the night." She said patting Yukara on the head.   
  
"Wheres our house gonna be?" Yukara asked.   
  
"Its in the woods here on this island." Sapphire replied.   
  
Riku thought for a minute, "Wait a sec, do you go down that trail there to get to your house?" Riku asked. Sapphire nodded and asked,"Why? Do you know where it is?" Riku nodded happily, "Yup, I sure do, thats next to my house!"   
  
Yukara started jumping up and down, Riku just smiled. "I can show the way if you like!" He said happily. Sapphire just nodded, Riku grabbed Yukara's hand then ran ahead to the path and Sapphire followed. Sapphire was remembering the details of the trail so the next time she traveled it she wouldnt get lost. Though she knew in her heart she wouldnt know it for very long, Yukara and herself would have to leave this island in a few years. Three to be exact, Yukara would be ten years old by that time,she hated having to pull her away from here but she would have to. She was brought back to reality when both Riku and Yukara pulled on her hands. "We're here Sapphire!" Yukara said cheerfully.   
  
The mayor wasnt kidding when he said the place was beautiful, it was the nicest place they had lived in so far. Riku went to the door and opened it, Sapphire walked in and gasped, it looked even bigger on the inside. All their stuff had been brought the the house and their ship was behind the house. Yukara had run up the stairs and Riku followed, Yukara looked into all the doors, "Riku? Which one is closest to your room?" Yukara asked.   
  
"Oh its over there." he said going into the room to his left.   
  
"Heh heh I call this room then!" Yukara said.   
  
Riku smiled, "So you want this room huh?" Sapphire said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Yep, I want to be able to talk ta Riku!" She replied happily.  
  
~*~Sappire's PoV~*~  
  
"Yep, I want to be able to talk ta Riku!" She replied happily.   
  
I smiled at her then started to walk up to her slowly.   
  
"Uh oh..." She said silently.  
  
I sprung out at her and started to tickle her, Yukara laughed and snorted. "Ack Riku! Help me!" Yukara cried between her giggles. Riku jumped onto my back and started to poke my sides. I started laughing and lost my grip of Yuka, she to had started to poke my sides as well. "Mercy Mercy!" I yelled. They both stopped and backed away smiling, I could tell they thought they were on top of the world since they made me give in. I stood up and looked at them,   
  
"Alright now, you two go back outside and play. Yukara I want you home before it gets dark."   
  
Yukara smiled and nodded, "Um Sapphire?" Riku asked.   
  
"Yes Riku?" I replied.   
  
"Can Yuka stay and watch the sunset with Sora, Kairi, and me tonight?"   
  
I thought about this for a moment, "Yes, as long as you two stay together once it gets dark." They both jumped up and down and ran out of the room. The sunset will be in about an hour so they wont be gone for long. I walked down the stairs to where all our stuff was and picked up Yukara's stuff, I was just about to take it upstares when I heard knocking on the door. I went to answer the door and was greeted by a blond haired woman,   
  
"Hello my names Arisa, the boy who just came out of your house is my son. He wasnt causeing any trouble was he miss..." Arisa trailed off.   
  
"Oh no, he's friends with the child im watching. By the way my names Sapphire." I said holding out my hand, she took my hand and shook it.   
  
"Well its very nice to meet you Sapphire I hope we can talk some more later?" She said warmly.   
  
"Yes of course, oh you do know Riku and his friends are staying at the beach to watch the sunset right?" I asked her.   
  
She just laughed, "Oh yes dear, those three do that everyday." I just smiled,   
  
"I guess i'll just have to get used to it then."   
  
She just nodded, "Well I must be going now, buh bye!" Arisa said waving,  
  
"Goodbye Arisa!" I said as I shut my door.  
  
~*~Yukara's PoV~*~   
  
Once we were out of the house Riku pulled me fowards a little, "Come on lets go!" We raced down the trails to the beach,   
  
"Bout time you two showed up." Sora yelled just as we had gotten out of the woods.   
  
"Sorry we're late." Said Riku.   
  
Sora just smiled and waved his hand as if he didnt really care. "Come on Sora sit over here with me!" Kairi called from the docks. Sora turned away from us and went over to Kairi.   
  
"Well come on let go over to the island." Riku said running into the water, I gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Come on Yuka! Theres a latter back here that we can climb to get to the island faster."   
  
I nodded my head and ran into the water next to Riku, "Your gonna have to swim a little bit, okay?" He asked.   
  
"Its fine." I replied, as we walk in a little farther and started to swim to the small sand bar behind the island.   
  
Once on the sand bar Riku climbed up the later and I followed, As I jumped up on to the ground Riku was already sitting on the tree looking at me. I walked over to him and pulled myself up on the tree, "So Yuka, what were the other worlds like, you know the ones you visited?"Riku asked me curiously.   
  
"Ah, they were great, each one has different looking peoples, and animals too! The one place I told you where I saw the chocobos the place was call Hollow Bastion." I explaned.   
  
"I was at Hollow Bastion the longest, my guardian knew the ruler of that world. Matter of fact he has silver hair like us."   
  
Riku jumped at this. "Really he does?" he said excitedly.   
  
"Yup, his name was Ansem, he was very kind to everyone.....Oh wow this is th prettiest sunset i've ever seen!" I said in awe. I could tell Riku was looking at me, he was smiling too. We sat there for another half hour talking about other worlds and going on a real adventure some day.   
  
"Well Yuka, we better head home before it gets dark. We dont want to get lost in the woods now do we?" Riku said smiling. "Nope nope!" I said getting up.   
  
Riku did the same and we walked over to the bridge and jumped off. Sora and Kairi were way ahead of us by the time we were in the woods.   
  
"Hey Yuka?" said Riku quietly.   
  
"Yes?" I replied.   
  
"Take this, plug it in, and turn it on at 9:30 okay?" said Riku putting a small hand radio with a powercord in my hands.   
  
"Huh?" I looked up at him and he had an identical one, a light bulb clicked in my head and I smiled. "Well come on, lets get going." Riku said holding out his hand. I grabbed it and we walked home hand in hand talking about random things.  
  
Once at our houses we split up and said our goodbyes to eachother. I walked up to my door and opened it, "Sapphire im home!" I yelled.   
  
"I'm up stairs Yuka!" She called back.   
  
I ran up the stares and went into the only room that had lights on. "Hi Sapphire! Is this your room?" I asked her looking around.   
  
"Yes it is, so did you enjoy your time at the beach?" she asked.   
  
"Yes I did, this place has the prettiest sunset i've ever seen!" I said excitedly.   
  
"Well you better get used to it cause I talked to Riku's mom today and she says they watch the sunset every night." She informed me while smiling.I jumped up and ran around the room. "You should go orginize your room Yukara." Sapphire said calmly.   
  
"Okay!" I chirped and ran to my room.   
  
As I entered my room, I jumped on my bed, I then remembered what Riku told me about the radio. I saw a self near the end of my room with a plug in right next to it. I sat the radio there and pluged it in. I looked at the clock nest to the wall, it was only 9:00, I still had thirty minutes to waste. So I decided to orginize my room, the first box I opened had my stars and moons blankets and sheets, I pulled them out and placed them on my bed. The other boxes had my clothes and toys in them, I put them away and looked at the clock again, 9:30. 'Whoo Hoo!' I said to myself, I hopped over to the radio and turned it on.   
  
"Hello? Can you hear me now?" I said into the mic.   
  
"Yup, loud and clear Yuka." I laughed a little,"This is so cool!"  
  
~*~My PoV~*~  
  
The two friends talked for what seemed like forever to them, "Well Yuka, its getting late, I think i'm gonna go to bed now okay?" Riku said tiredly.   
  
"Yeah I agree, well goodnight Riku."   
  
"Goodnight Yukara.....'click'......"   
  
Yukara turned off the radio and got up and changed into her night clothes. After she was done she hopped into bed and covered herself, she layed there for a few minutes thinking about her new life and Riku. Her eyelips slowly began to droop over her eyes and she fell into a peaceful sleep.....  
  
Sapphire opened the door to see a sleeping Yukara, "Sleep well little one..."Sapphire closed the door and walked down the hall to her room, she stepped in quietly and closed the door. Sapphire went to her bed and sat down, she kept thinking about when they would have to leave...It would be so hard on Yukara and her friends...but she couldnt let the princess fall into the wrong hands...after all she promised Ansem he would keep her safe. Ansem was close friends with the girls mother, Yukara does not know any of this though, she doesnt know shes a princess or that her choices could change the world. Sapphire sighed and layed down on her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep...  
  
[A/N: Okay peoples im gonna jump ahead 3 years now ok? I mean come on their gonna do the same stuff over and over again, so ya aint gonna miss much. Gonna start it at Yukara's 10th birthday, its important so thats why its starting there!]   
  
Three years came and went quickly, it was april 15th and Yukara was celebrating her 10th birthday. Riku had been looking in all kinds of stores to find something for her. Riku had to admit, she wasnt hard to shop for or anything, he just couldnt find anything he thought would suit her. Out of all the stores on Destiny Island he couldnt find a thing, as Riku walked up the   
  
sandy roads again a certain store had caught his eye. It didnt have a sign or anything on it, it just had a sign on the door that read 'Please come in' simple as that, and thats what Riku did, he went inside to see what was there. As he walked in he was greeted by the old woman behind the counter,   
  
"Hello young man, how can I help you?" She asked kindly.   
  
"Well its my friends birthday today and I cant find anything for her...." Riku trailed off.   
  
"Ah I see she must be very speacial if you couldnt find anything for her, but I do think we have one item that would interest you." The woman said getting up and unlocking the wooden show case in front of her.  
  
Riku walked up to her as she opened it, it contained all sorts of necklaces and such. The one thing that caught his eye was a silver necklace that had a poapu fruit charm on it. "Ah yes that necklace is a very fine one indeed." She said as she noticed Riku looking at it.   
  
"How much is it?" Riku asked.   
  
"I'll just give it to you, here let me get it packaged up for you." The old woman picked up the necklace and put it in a blue velvet box, she then put it in a bag and handed it to Riku.   
  
"Here ya go, I hope your friend really likes it." She said warmly.   
  
Riku nodded. "Thank you miss, im sure she'll love it" Said Riku as he walked out of the store and down the street. He walked down the road to his house and thought about Yukara, now that he was older he was begining to notice her a little more then just a friend. Of course he'd never tell her that, he laughed at himself for even thinking about it. He started to run don the trail untill he saw a clearing ahead, he slowed his pace down and spotted Sapphire. "Hey Sapphire need some help?" Riku called out.   
  
She was setting stuff up for Yukara's party. "Yeah that'd be great." She called back.   
  
"Kay, just let me put my stuff up." Riku replied running inside his house and up to his room.   
  
He sat the bag on his bed then ran back to help Sapphire. "So wheres Yuka?" he asked.   
  
"Kairi had her come over for the day she'll be home by tonight." She replied.   
  
Riku and Sapphire worked all day setting up stuff, Arisa even came out and helped after a while. With about an hour and a half before Yukara was due to come home they finished. The three of them stepped back and sighed happily. After a few minutes of looking at it, everyone left to get ready for the party.  
  
~*~Hour and twenty-five minutes later~*~   
  
Riku waited up on his roof for Yuka, he stared out at the trail just for even a hint of her arrival. He pulled out the little box a looked at necklace. Riku thought about actually sharing a poapu fruit with Yukara tonight too, but he wasnt sure, but one thing was for sure though. He was gonna take her to walk along the beach with him, and so he could talk to her in private. He heard   
  
someone walking down the trail, it was Sora.  
  
Sora looked up and saw Riku on his roof, he ran over to the side of Riku's house and climbed up the latter and went to where Riku was. "Whatcha doing up here?" Sora asked sitting down.   
  
"Waiting for Yukara." He replied quietly.   
  
Sora just mouthed an 'oh' and turned to watch the trail. A few minutes later they heard Kairi and Yukara talking and giggling, the two friends jumped up and moved to a different place so that they weren't visible. They listened to see if they could hear anything that their friends were saying.  
  
"So Yukara, what do you think of Riku?" Kairi asked.   
  
Yukara looked around and then back to Kairi, "Well..." She trailed off.   
  
"Uh huh?" Kairi said curiously.   
  
"I'm not gonna say cause you'll report to Sora and Sora will tell Riku." Yukara said giggling,and Kairi joined her. They walked into the clearing of houses. It was so dark they couldnt see their hands in front of their faces. "Huh? Whats going on here? Theres usually lights on at this time." said Yukara in a confused voice.  
  
Sapphire came out from behind the house and shined a light at Riku, he nodded and tapped on his roof. He heard footsteps going down the steps, Arisa went behind her house and turned the power on. At that time everyone jumped out and screamed,   
  
"Happy Birthday Yukara!!"   
  
Well everyone but Riku that is, he jumped from roof to roof silently until he landed behind Yukara. He slowly walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" He said softly.   
  
"Hmmm.....lets see, semi soft hands......you must be Riku!" Yukara said happily as she grabbed his hand and turned around.   
  
"Aw how did you know?" Riku asked playfully.   
  
"Lucky guess!"she said while smiling.   
  
The party went on as planned and such, Yukara had opened most of her presents by now, she mainly got clothes and such. After she finished opening her presents, Riku pulled her away from everyone, "Will you come to the beach with me?" he asked holding out his hand.   
  
Yukara nodded her head and grabbed his hand, they walked down the trail in silence. Sapphire watched them go down the trail, but she didnt stop them. They would be leaving soon so she was going to let Yukara have as much time with her friends as possible. Most of the other kids were heading home now, and Arisa and Sapphire were cleaning up. It didnt take long since most of the kids had taken the streamers and such. After they were done, Sapphire said goodbye to Arisa and took Yukara's stuff up tp her room. She layed the stuff on her desk and then walked to her room, she walked to her closet and pulled out some boxes. She began to fill the boxes with her stuff, she would have Yukara pack all her stuff tomorrow instead of tonight.   
  
~*~At the beach~*~  
  
As Riku and Yukara reached the beach, they let go of each others hands. They walked over to the shore and let the water wash over their feet. It was a full moon that night and everything seemed to glow, Riku looked over at Yukara as she stared out at the sea, even her sea green eyes looked like they were glowing.  
  
"Yukara, I have something for you." Riku said quietly as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. Yukara turned to face him, he gently lifted her hand and placed the box in it. Yukara looked at the box then opened it, she gasped slightly,   
  
"Oh Riku, Its so beautiful."   
  
Riku smiled at her, 'So is the person about to wear it' he thought to himself. She carefully took it out of the box and looked at Riku, "Will you help me put it on?" He nodded and took the necklace from her hand, she held her hair up and Riku gently put it around her neck, connecting the ends. "There you go." He said smiling at her. Yukara turned around and smiled, "You wanna go to the poapu tree?" she asked.   
  
Riku didnt even think, he just blurted, "Yeah lets go."   
  
The two friends walked to the shack and entered, a minute later they emerged at the top and walked over to the island. Riku sat down on the Poapu and Yukara did the same, they sat in silence for a while until Riku noticed a ripened Poapu just in reaching distance. He slowly stood up, picked it and sat back down again. He fumbled it around in his hands. Yukara watched Riku out of the corner of her eye, 'he's so cute when he's thinking' she thought to herself.   
  
"Yuka...you know the legend of the poapu, right?" Riku asked.   
  
"Yes, I know it very well." she replied.   
  
"Well.....would you li-.....ah never mind....." he trailed off.   
  
"What? Would I share a poapu with you? Of course I would Riku." Yukara said happily.   
  
Riku looked at her in amazement, "You would?"   
  
"Yeah of course, I think it would be kinda cool being connected with you forever." Yukara said smiling at Riku.He smiled and split the poapu fruit in half, giving half to Yukara. They both took a bite at the same time, the taste was so sweet yet tangy. After they had both finished their halves, Riku moved closer to Yukara and put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a while not wanting to ever leave, but they knew they would have to eventually. Riku sighed and removed his arm from around Yukara,   
  
"We better get going, we don't want anyone to worry."   
  
Yukara lifted her head and nodded, they slid off the tree and walked over to the bridge and jumped off. Riku reached out for Yukara's hand and gently grabbed it. They walked down the trail in silence, just enjoying each others company.   
  
"Are you getting on the radio tonight?" Yukara asked.   
  
"Nah, im sorta tired tonight." Riku replied.   
  
She just nodded and everything went silent again. Once they reached the clearing Riku stepped in front of Yukara and hugged her,   
  
"Sleep well Yukara..." Riku whispered.   
  
"You to Riku..." She whispered back.   
  
The two friends went there separate way and entered their homes.   
  
~*~In Yukara's house~*~  
  
"Welcome home Yukara, did you have fun tonight?" Sapphire asked.   
  
"Yes, I had a lot of fun." Yukara said happily.   
  
She walked up the stairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and didn't even bother changing. She closed her eyes and thought about Riku, and before she knew it she had drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~The next day~*~   
  
The next day had come and Yukara had been woke up by Sapphire, "Wake up young one." Yukara looked at her guardian.   
  
"Why? What's going on?" asked Yukara sleepily.   
  
"We're leaving, you need to pack you stuff..."Sapphire replied quietly.   
  
"But...But why? I thought you said we were gonna stay here...." Yukara said almost crying.   
  
"Its for your own safety..." She said getting up and leaving.   
  
Yukara got up and changed, she walked to her closet and grabbed some boxes. she started to throw her stuff in them. After she finished, she took all her stuff down to the ship. It was still early so Riku wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Yukara stayed away from her guardian as much as possible, she knew she shouldn't be mad at her but she was. She didn't want to leave this place, mainly she didn't want to leave Riku behind. After she was done, she wrote a note saying she went to the beach to be alone for a while. After she signed her name she stuck the note on the fridge, grabbed two small empty bottles, and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. She ran down the trail as fast as she could.   
  
Riku jerked up from his sleep to see who had slammed a door, he looked out his window and saw Yukara running down the trail to the beach. He jumped up and got dressed, wrote a note, and climbed out his window. Once out his window he jumped down from his roof and ran after Yukara. It didn't take him long to reach the beach, he looked around to see if he could find her. He spotted her, she was sitting in front of the poapu tree, her knees were pulled to her chest and her head rested on her arms. Riku ran into the water and went up the back way to get to her. She didn't seem to notice that Riku was standing there beside her, "Yuka? What's wrong?" Riku asked her in a worried voice.   
  
She lifted her head up and looked at him, she had been crying for a while by the looks of her face, Riku went over to her and hugged her, "Yukara...what's going on...why are you crying?" Riku asked.   
  
"Sapphire and me are moving again..."she said crying even harder.   
  
"But...why? Why are you moving?" He asked in a choked up voice.   
  
"She said it was for my safety."   
  
"But, Destiny Island is safe! There's nothing here that would hurt you!"   
  
Yukara nodded and pulled out two bottles, "What are though for Yuka?" Riku asked.   
  
"I'm gonna get some sand and water from here so I'll always remember this place." Yukara replied sadly.   
  
She jumped down from the island and started putting some sea water in one of the bottles. Riku jumped down as well, "Here let me fill the other one with sand..." he said holding out his hand.   
  
She gave him the other bottle and he went a few feet away from his friend and filled the bottle with sand. Yukara walked over to him, "Riku, take this..." She said handing them a necklace that had dragon spiraling downwards on it. He looked up at her and she held a blue crystal on a chain.   
  
"It was my mothers, if we were to connect the two necklaces together, its supposed to hold some sort of great power." Yukara explained to him.   
  
He nodded and slipped it on over his head.   
  
"Will you ever be coming back?" Riku asked.   
  
Yukara shook her head, "No, once we leave its forever..." she said sadly. Riku's head fell to the ground, "Oh...I see...Well then, I'll just have to go out there and find you." said Riku looking at Yukara with determened eyes.   
  
"Riku..."   
  
She was cut off by someone yelling, "Yukara! Come on we gotta go!" Sapphire said over the intercom. Just then Sora and Kairi came running down the trail, "Yukara!" they yelled together.   
  
They ran up to their friend, "We heard that you were leaving Yuka, so we had to come say good bye." said Kairi hugging her friend.   
  
"We're going to miss you Yuka..." said Sora also hugging her.   
  
Yukara then turned to Riku, "Please, dont forget me..." she said looking at Riku sadly.   
  
"Don't Worry Yuka, I couldn't forget about you even if my life depended on it." He said hugging his friend one last time.   
  
As they pulled away Riku gave Yukara her bottle and she walked into the ship, she walked over to the window and waved sadly. Riku stood there watching, Sora and Kairi waved back. Just as the ship began to pull away Riku ran into the water,   
  
"Riku! What are you doing!" Sora yelled.   
  
Yukara looked out the window again, she saw Riku running out in the water. "Riku, Please stop!" She yelled. It was as if he heard her, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had tears that threatened to fall, but he wouldn't et them. He watched the ship until it disapeared, even after it had gone he still stood there. Sora walked out to his friend, "Riku...shes gone...come on back..." Sora said sadly.   
  
"Sora...When we get older...lets go on a real adventure, and find Yukara..." Riku said quietly.   
  
Sora looked at his friend in shock, "Riku have you lost yer mind?! Yukara could be anywhere, and besides we'll never be able to get off this island, we dont have a ship or anything." said Sora.   
  
Riku turned around, "I will find a way, with or without you..." said Riku walking away from Sora.   
  
"Hey come back!" Yelled Sora.   
  
Riku stopped and Sora ran up to him, "Of course i'll help you Riku, I mean Yukara was our friend too ya know?" Sora said cheerfully.Kairi came up to them, "And i'll help too!" She said smiling.  
  
Riku turned to his friends, "Thanks you guys." He said calmly.   
  
"Okay then, uhhh does anyone actually have a plan?" Sora asked stupidly  
  
Everyone shook their heads, "Nope but we'll think of one!" Kairi said cheerfully. Riku smiled and looked out at the ocean, he grab the necklace Yukara gave him, 'We'll find you Yukara...I promise'  
  
A/N: YaY I'm done with chapter, I hope that the peoples who read this story review so I know that all my time working on this story wasn't wasted. I'll get the next chapter up soon, Im open for ideas if you have any okay? Well Buh-Bye for now!   
  
-Kairi 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Worlds Apart~*~  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
A/N: Hello Again! First I'm gonna thank everyone who reviewed my story, but I have to say this to the people who flamed me. Listen I could really care less about what you think about my story. And yes I know Riku loves Kairi to death, but come on most people anymore put Riku with their own characters. Most of them are some of the greatest Kingdom Hearts fics I've ever read. In my mind Riku doesn't belong with Kairi, that is Sora. From now on flames will be ignored so yer wasting yer time writing them, cause I will just laugh and point at yer own stupidity. Oh yeah, Dre, thanks for the advice and all, it was helpful. Now for all the legal stuff, I dont own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own my characters.   
  
~*~Destiny Island~*~  
  
Four years and two months has passed since the day Yukara left Destiny Island, and Riku has since then been making plan after plan on how to find his long lost friend.   
  
"Hey Sora, ya got any idea's yet?" Riku called to his friend.   
  
Sora sighed and looked at his friend,   
  
"No not really, how bout you Kairi?" asked Sora looking over to his other friend.   
  
"Nope, my brains fried." Said Kairi looking down at the ground.   
  
The three friends friends sighed, Sora laid back on the sand and closed his eyes.   
  
"Hey Riku? Your birthdays tomorrow right, so what are you gonna do?" Sora asked trying to change the subject.   
  
  
  
Kairi lifted her head and smiled,   
  
"Really Riku, you'll be turning fifteen ya know."   
  
Riku looked out towards the sea and shook his head,   
  
"I really dont know..." he said calmly.   
  
He started thinking about more idea's about how to get off the island, it finally came to him. If Yukara had been to other worlds there must be a limit to how far you can go untill you reach another world.   
  
"You guys I know what we can do to get off the island!" Riku said jumping up from the ground.   
  
Sora and Kairi looked up at him,   
  
"Really what is it?" Sora asked excitedly.   
  
Riku explaned the whole thing to them,   
  
"And thats gonna help us how?" Kairi asked.   
  
"If we build a raft we can sail out to our worlds barrier and go through it." said Riku.   
  
Kairi nodded her head and looked at Sora,   
  
"What do you think?" she asked standing up.   
  
Sora stood up as well,   
  
"I think it just might work."   
  
Riku smiled at his friends, something he rarely ever did since Yukara left.   
  
"Well come on, let go plan this out at my place." Said Riku.   
  
Sora and Kairi nodded and followed Riku down the trail to his house.......  
  
~*~On a Ship~*~  
  
A young girl laid on her bunker thinking of absolutly nothing, she sighed and rolled over on her stomach. Her long silver hair fell over her shoulders.   
  
"Yukara were almost there." A woman called from the other room.   
  
"Yeah whatever Sapphire..." Yukara said in a low voice.   
  
She slid off her bunker and grabbed her trench coat from the rack.   
  
"Where are we this time?" Yukara asked.   
  
"We'll be landing in a place called Ludia Forest." Sapphire replied.   
  
'Lovely I've always wanted to wander around some creepy old forest.' she thought to herself walking away.   
  
"Where are you going Yuka?" Sapphire asked.   
  
"Back to my bunker, and its Yukara..." she replied coldly. Sapphire sighed.   
  
Ever since they left Destiny Island Yukara had totaly changed. Instead of wearing her usual bright cheerful colors, she always whore dark colors and her trench coat. She never left the ship either unless it was dark out. Sapphire shook her head of her thoughts and landed the ship in a small clearing. After she had landed she took note of how dark it was, she knew it was night time but this almost seemed like an eternal darkness. Yukara walked from her room,   
  
" I think I like it here..." She said silently as she opened the hatch and walked outside.   
  
Sapphire watched her walk into the woods,   
  
"What has happened to her..." She said getting up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Yukara walked through the dark forest silently, it started to rain lightly. Yukara pulled her hood up over her head, parcially covering her eyes. Her thoughts drifted over to her old home and her friends, she wondered if they had changed any. She laughed at herself, they'd probably changed a lot. It had been about four years since she's seen them after all. She looked up to see a starless sky, Yukara sighed and jumped into the tree at her right. She climbed up it half way and laid on one of the branches. She closed her eyes and drifted into and uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~Riku's House~*~  
  
"Its simple, but it would be enough to get us to the barrier." said Riku holding up their drawing plans.   
  
"I sertainly hope so, we dont know how far the barrier is from the island." said Kairi.   
  
Sora nodded in agreement,   
  
"How bout this, we'll start gathering suplies tomorrow and then we'll build it and set sail in a couple of weeks?" asked Sora.   
  
Riku thought about this,   
  
"Yeah I think that would work."   
  
Sora smiled,   
  
"Alright then, its settled," said Sora, "Well Riku we better head home, its starting to get dark out."   
  
Riku nodded and opened the door,   
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said closing the door.   
  
Riku walked back over to his bed and laid down,   
  
'Yukara...' he said to himself.   
  
Her name echoed in his head, he wondered if he thought hard enough if he could talk to her....Riku continued thinking about her until he slowly drifted to sleep.....  
  
  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Riku asked looking around the black void.   
  
He saw a tree in the distance, and someone was laying on one of the branches. Riku ran over to the tree, when he was just about 20 feet from the tree the person woke up. He couldn't see any of the person face,   
  
"What are you doing here?" said the hooded figure.   
  
It sounded like a girl to Riku,   
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here, your the one in my dream!" Riku argued.   
  
"How is that possible, I dont even know you." The hooded figure said annoyed.   
  
"Well fine then, whats your name?" Riku asked.   
  
"Its..."   
  
Riku was shocked, the girl and the tree just disapeared.   
  
"What the heck?!" Riku said looking around, he saw another hooded figure, but it wasnt the same person.   
  
"Who are you?" Riku asked.   
  
"Thats is not important now, but its time fore you to leave...." the man said shooting a blue beam at Riku, makeing him fly backwards.......  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Riku yelled jolting up from his sleep.   
  
He looked over at his clock, it was 7:30 am, Riku got up from his bed and ran down stairs.   
  
  
  
'That dream....it was so real.....' he thought to himself.   
  
He went out the front door and ran down the trail to the beach. As he exited the woods he saw Sora and Kairi at the dock talking,   
  
"Hey you guys, Sorry i'm late!" he called out.   
  
Sora turned around and waved,   
  
"Its okay, well come on lets go collect our stuff."   
  
Kairi pulled out a list of what they would need.   
  
"Okay, we're going to need, eight logs, rope, and a cloth." she read the list and looked up at Sora and Riku.   
  
"Okay then, Riku and me will get the logs, you can get the cloth and rope, kay?" said Sora.   
  
Kairi nodded and ran off to get the supplies she was assigned. Riku and Sora ran round the beach and the wood picking up logs and draging them back to the beach, by the end of the day, they had collect all the logs they needed and Kairi had gotten the rope and cloth. Sora looked around,   
  
"Shouldn't we put this stuff where the other kids wont mess with?" Sora asked.   
  
Riku nodded,   
  
"Yeah lets take it to the other side of the island, we can work on it there and no one will question us."   
  
They picked up their stuff and slow walked over to the other side. They stacked their stuff neatly as far away from the water as possible,   
  
"Well lets head home for the day." Said Kairi.   
  
The two boys nodded their heads and they walked off to the trail.   
  
~*~Back at the tree~*~  
  
Yukara woke up with a sudden jerk, she wiped the sweat from her head.   
  
'What the hell type of dream was that?' she asked herself.   
  
She could tell that the person in her dream was a boy, but she couldnt figure out who it was because he was very blurry. Yukara shruged it off and jumped out of the tree, morning would be soon so she started to walk back to the ship.  
  
  
  
Sapphire woke up to the sound of the hatch opening,   
  
"Hello Yukara, did you find anything?" Sapphire asked.   
  
"No...I didnt find anything...."Yukara replied as she walked by.   
  
Sapphired sighed,   
  
"Going to bed, right?"   
  
Yukara stopped at the door way and nodded, then continued to her bunker. Sapphire got up and walked to the computer room, she turned on the computer and scanned the area for any towns. There was a small town about a mile and a half away from the ship, she turned the computer off and headed to the door. It was now daylight out and it wasn't as dark as she thought it would be, she started to walk down the trail heading to the town.   
  
Once she entered the small town, she was greeted by a large man.   
  
"Where are you from little missy?" he asked in a gruff voice.   
  
"I'm just passing through sir, I just needed to stock up on suplies." Sapphire replied.   
  
The man nodded his head,   
  
"Oh okay, just have to make sure of these things ya know? Theres been some strange people showing up causing trouble, and then just disappearing." He explanned.   
  
"Oh I see, well I must be going." said Sapphire.   
  
The man nodded and waved, Sapphire walked quickly down to the store and bought what she needed. On her way out of town she saw the man who greeted her when she first entered.   
  
"Um....exscuse me? Can I ask you something?" she asked him.   
  
He looked over to her,   
  
"Sure go ahead."   
  
"What did these people look like, you know the ones who just came and left?" Sapphire asked.   
  
"Well, the leader of the group was some tall woman who had horn looking things on her head, uh there was also some thing that looked like it was made out of potato sacks......what else was there......oh yeah! There was a pirate who was missing his hand, and some really weird dude with a pet bird, thats all of them. They seemed to be lookin' for somthing...." he finished.   
  
Sapphire knew perfectly well who these people were, this was Maleficent and her gang. Only thing she didn't know was what they were after, her crew had everything they wanted....power mainly but they still had it.   
  
"Well thanks for the information, maybe i'll see you again?" said Sapphire. The man nodded,   
  
"Maybe, you better get going now, its gonna start getting dark in about an hour."   
  
Sapphire nodded and ran down the trail back to the ship.  
  
~*~The next week at Destiny Island~*~   
  
Within the past week at Destiny Island, the three friends had managed to build a sturdy raft. They had a few days before they were going to set sail to the world barrier. Sora was laying peicfully on the shore, he slowly opened his eyes to see Kairi.   
  
"Whoa!" said Sora getting up.   
  
Kairi giggled slightly,   
  
"Sora you lazy bumb, I should of known I'd find you snoozing down here." She said smiling.   
  
"Give me a break Kairi." Sora said slightly laughing.   
  
Riku walked up behind them,   
  
"I cant wait to get off this Island." he said stretching.   
  
  
  
"A couple more days Riku." Sora said excitedly.   
  
"Tomorrow we'll have to collect our supplies, can I count on you for that Sora?" asked Kairi.   
  
Sora smiled,   
  
"Of course Kairi."   
  
She turned to Riku,   
  
"You and me can make sure the raft is 100% secure and stuff, okay?" Kairi asked.  
  
  
  
Riku just nodded.   
  
"Well for now we should just relax and enjoy ourselves." said Riku walking towards the poapu tree.   
  
Sora nodded and ran off towards Wakka to duel with him, and Kairi went to talk to Selphie. Riku crossed the bridge and jumped onto the poapu tree and layed down. He sighed to himself and looked out towards the ocean. The sea had always seemed to calm him for some unknown reason, it also reminded him of Yukara. She had always loved the ocean, of course whats not to love about the crystal clear water that is all around the island. He sighed again and slid off the tree, it would be sunset soon and he didnt feel like watching it. Riku walked down to the beach and headed towards the trail that leaded to his house. He walked slowly down the trail enjoying the cool shade from the trees, his house came into veiw within a matter of minutes. Riku open the door and walked up stairs to his room. Once in his room, he looked over the plans for the raft for no reason at all, he also waited for his mom to call him down to dinner. A whole hour had passed and still Riku heard nothing, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There was on the fridge...  
  
'Riku, went out to do some shopping. I wont be back till late so feel free to make whatever you like, i'll see you later. Love you honey, Mom'   
  
Riku raised an eyebrow and threw the note in the trash, he wasn't that hungry so he head back up to his room and layed on his bed.   
  
'One more day...and i'll finally be searching for you Yuka...' he thought to himself.   
  
He didn't really feel bad about leaving his home, he wanted to find his friend and bring her and Sapphire back to where they belonged. It wasn't any fun getting into trouble without the whole group together. Riku sighed and slowly closed his eyes, he began to slip into a peaceful sleep.....  
  
~Riku opened his eyes to see he was in a forest, this forest looked very old.....not like the one on Destiny Island. He heard a soft trickling of water behind him, he turned and saw the hooded figure from his last dream standing in front of a fountain.   
  
"So you have come again..." she said.   
  
Riku walked up to the person slowly,   
  
"Who are you? You didn't answer me the last time." Asked Riku.   
  
"I'm not saying, I have no reason to." She said quietly.   
  
"Okay then, I can live with that..." said Riku trailing off.   
  
"So do you always have that trench coat on?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, people usually leave me alone when I have it on...." She answered annoyed.   
  
They stood in silence a little longer,   
  
"You better get going, it'll be morning soon where you come from..." she said.   
  
"Wait a minute how did you know that?"   
  
Before she could answer she had disappear and Riku woke up.   
  
"How would she know it would soon be morning here?" he asked himself.   
  
He shrugged it off and ran out of the house to the beach, he had gotten there quite early by the look of things. Nobody was here and dew was still dripping off the tropical plants. Riku walked over to the dock and sat down, waiting for Sora and Kairi to arrive. Kairi had the list of everything they needed and he wasn't gonna start checking the raft with out her there. He heard foot steps down the trail, he looked up to see Kairi, but Sora wasn't with her.   
  
"Where's Sora?" he asked.   
  
"Oh, he's uh still asleep I guess, well come on lets go check the raft out. Sora knows where to go to get the list." said Kairi.   
  
Riku nodded his head and they walked in silence over to where the raft was. Once there, they tugged on all the ropes to make sure they were nice and tight, Riku had Kairi stand on the raft while he pushed it out a little just to make sure it floated. After checking that they pulled it back in and pushed it up out of the water.   
  
"Well thats about all we can check you know?" said Kairi smiling.   
  
"Yeah, I guess we just have to wait for our lazy friend." Riku said cheerfully.   
  
Kairi giggled,   
  
"Your rather happy today aren't you?"   
  
Riku smiled slightly,   
  
"Would you perfer me to be sad Kairi?" He asked faking a pout.   
  
Kairi playfully punched him in the shoulder, and Riku just laughed.   
  
"I'll go wait for Sora at the door." said Riku walking off.   
  
"I'll come with you if you don't mind!" Kairi said happily.   
  
Riku turned his head and nodded, kairi ran to catch up with him.  
  
Sora ran down the trail and across the beach as fast as he could,   
  
'Aww man....their gonna kill me....' he thought to himself as he pushed open the door.   
  
"There you are Sora!" said Kairi.   
  
"For a sec I thought you might of been swallowed by the mess that is your room. " Riku added.   
  
Sora glarred slightly and his two friends just laughed. When they had finally finished, Kairi pulled a list out from her pocket.   
  
"Okay Sora, where going to need two coconuts, three fish, and two mushrooms. Also take this bottle and fill it with water, but not from the ocean!" said Kairi giving him a bottle.   
  
Sora nodded and ran off to get all the supplies.  
  
~*~In the woods~*~   
  
As Yukara walked through the woods of her new home, she hear the soft trickling of water not to far from where she was. She continued to walk untill she saw a fountain like spring infront of her. She walked over to the water, and sat down. Her mind was completely clear of all thought so she just sat there, relaxing. She looked around to make sure nobody was around her, she sighed and took off her trench coat and gloves. Her long silver hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned over to look onto the water. All she saw was a girl who didn't look at all like the peaceful and care free person she used to be. She sighed again and looked up at the stars, this was something that always made her feel better. There was one star that had caught her attention, she didn't know why it just did. Yukara stood up suddenly, the star she was looking at had just started to fade.   
  
"Wait a minute!" she cried out.   
  
The star brightened up then disapeared,   
  
  
  
'thats not good...' she thought to herself.   
  
Everytime a star went out that meant another world had been destroyed.....but by what? Sapphire never told her what destroyed the world, just that its never good. She pulled her trench coat and gloves back on and headed towards the ship to tell Sapphire what had happened.  
  
~*~Back at the island~*~   
  
Sora brought back all the supplies that they needed and gave them to Kairi, she stored them in a crate on the raft. The three friends headed back to the Poapu tree and sat down. They talked about random things, mainly just about their upcoming adventure. Riku was very excited that he could barely sit still, he just wanted to take the raft and go now. But he decided against it since it was going to be a very long trip by himself. As they continued to talk the sunset came sooner then they expected.   
  
"Well come on you guys, lets get some sleep so we can be up early to leave." said Kairi standing up.   
  
The boys nodded and stood up as well, they walked down to the beach and onto the trail. Sora and Kairi continued to talk about their trip while Riku just listened. Once they reached their houses they bidded eachother goodnight and went inside their houses, Riku went strait up to his room and laid down on his bed. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard thunder. He looked out his window and saw a huge black ball of energy near the beach, Kairi must of seen it to cause she was also looking out her window,   
  
"Kairi! Come on we gotta go secure the raft!" Riku called to her.   
  
She nodded her head and climbed out her window. Riku did the same and jumped off his roof, he ran over to Kairi's house. just as she was about to jump she slipped and fell off her roof, Riku ran over just in time to catch her.   
  
"Thanks!" She said as Riku sat her down.   
  
He just nodded and ran down the trail and Kairi followed. reaching the beach, they ran over to the door to where the raft was. Riku pushed and pulled on the door, but it wouldnt budge. He turned to Kairi,   
  
"Lets wait by the poapu tree, Sora will be able to see us there!" He yelled.   
  
"R-Riku!" Kairi stuttered while pointing behind him.   
  
He turned around to see a little black creature,   
  
"Come on lets go!" he said pulling Kairi's arm.   
  
She ran as fast as she could to keep up with Riku, they ran threw the shack and across the bridge. It seemed the creatures didn't want to come here so they were safe for the time being.  
  
Sora shot up from his sleep,   
  
"Huh? A storm? Oh no the raft!" he yelled opening his window and jumping out.   
  
He ran down the trail and arrived at the beach, he looked around the beach looking for any signs of his friends. He spotted them near the poapu tree, Kairi looked in his direction.   
  
"Sora! Look out!" She yelled.   
  
Sora looked around to see little black creatures forming around him,   
  
'its thoughs things from my dream!' he thought to himself.   
  
He ran up to the island that Riku and Kairi were on,   
  
"Guys what are you doing here?" Sora asked.   
  
"Checking on the raft, but the door wont open so we waited for you." Said Kairi.   
  
"Sora...The door has opened..." Said Riku in a low voice.   
  
"What?" Sora and Kairi said together.   
  
"The door has opened, now we can go to the outside worlds!" Sora and Kairi just looked at him.   
  
"We may never see our parents again, but we cant let fear stop us....I'm not affraid of the darkness!" said Riku.   
  
He reached his hands out towards Sora and Kairi, they grabbed his hands and the darkness had swallowed them up. As they fell through the darkness, they saw many doors, but only one of the doors was opened. And that was the door they were heading to, once they entered it they saw a huge forest bellow them. They also saw a town, but unfortanatly that was not where the were heading, they were falling stait into the forest. Sora and Kairi had gotten lucky and didn't fall into any trees, they landed in a large bush and just kinda rolled to the ground. Riku on the othe hand wasn't so lucky, he had fallen into a tree and hit what seemed like every branch and then finally landed on the bush.   
  
"Ugh there has got to be a better way to get around..." Riku said in pain.   
  
"Are you okay Riku?" Kairi asked.   
  
"Yeah i think a just lot my pride for a while though..." he said while laughing slightly.   
  
Kairi and Sora joined in.   
  
"Well we're finally off the island..." Sora said trying to be cheery.   
  
Riku nodded,   
  
"Yeah true, well lets go to that town and buy some supplies." said Riku walking down a trail to his right.   
  
"Yeah our wooden swords wont be of much use." said Sora looking at his wimpy wooden sword.   
  
Kairi nodded and they followed Riku trail. The tree's in this world were much different then there tree's on the island, they were a lot bigger and covered with moss. They looked all around at this strange world, if anyone was to look at them, they would know that they were glad to be on this adventure together.   
  
"So what do you think happened to our home?" Kairi asked.   
  
"I dont know, I hope its okay..." said Riku.   
  
Sora nodded, they continued to walk for about another thirty minutes and they finally saw the light of the town. Kairi sighed happily, they continued to walk towards the enterance. Once at the entrance of the town, they were stopped by a large man,   
  
"What're you doing here?" Sora and Kairi looked at him with scared faces.   
  
Riku saw his friends looks and looked towards the man again.   
  
"Our world was destroyed, and we ended up here." Riku said plainly.   
  
Sora and Kairi looked at him in shock. They were both wondering how he could say that,   
  
"Oh not another one, Clair! Theres more of 'em, 'cept its a group of kids!" He called out.   
  
"Oh yer joking Brain!" She called back coming out of the house.   
  
She looked at Sora and gasped,   
  
"Oh you poor dears, yer all welcome to stay here." Clair said sweetly.   
  
Sora stepped up,   
  
"Thats nice of you to offer, but we're looking for someone."   
  
Brain turned to him,   
  
"Really who ya lookin for?" he asked.   
  
"Our friend Yukara." Sora replied.   
  
Brain thought for a second,   
  
"Hmm...strange....there was a weird group looking for that girl....but they didn't seem like they knew her to well."   
  
Sora mouthed an 'oh'. "You kids better go buy some weapons and potions, oh by the way, this is Dorda." said Clair handing them a bag of munny.   
  
"Thanks!" said Kairi.   
  
The tree friends walked off to a shop that had weapons in the window, they slowly walked into the shop and looked around. A man walked from out of the back,   
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, we need to buy some potions, tents, and weapons." said Riku.   
  
"Okay, weapons are over there, i'll get yer potions from the back." he said going to the back of the store again.   
  
The group walked over to the weapons, Riku picked up a sword that looked like a wing. He swung it a couple of times and decided to get that one, Sora picked up a long sword and Kairi was looking at a bow. They picked them up and walked to the counter, by that time the man had came out to the front. He added up their total,   
  
"Okay then, yer total is 325 munny."   
  
Kairi dug into the money bad and gave him the money, they grabbed their stuff and walked out of the store. Once outside Riku gave Kairi and Sora their weapons, they split the potion between them evenly.   
  
"Alright, lets go back to thats wood and set up camp." said Riku.   
  
They walked out of town and back into the woods, they searched for a while to find a place to camp.   
  
"Riku, can we stop for a sec?" asked Kairi.   
  
Riku nodded and sat down next to a tree, he watched Sora look around. Sora then stood up quickly,   
  
"Whats up Sora?" Riku asked.   
  
"I hear water!" He replied happily.   
  
"Where at?" Kairi asked.   
  
"That way!" said Sora pointing to the left of them.   
  
Everyone stood up and went in that direction and sure enough there was spring in the middle of a clearing,   
  
"I think here would be a good place ya know?" said Kairi.   
  
"I agree, we wouldnt have to travel for water and such, plus its not far from town." Sora added.   
  
Riku nodded his head and pulled out the tents they had bought, Sora helped set them up and Kairi gathered wood.  
  
~*~At the Ship~*~  
  
  
  
"Sapphire!" Yukara called out once she was inside the ship.   
  
"Yes Yukara what is it?" Sapphire asked.   
  
"A star, a star went out!" she said quickly.   
  
Sapphire eyes widened and then went back to normal,   
  
"This isn't good....But don't you worry about it okay?" Yukara nodded and walked away from her gaurdian.   
  
She pulled up her hood and walked back out of the ship and back to the clearing, just as she was about to walk into the clearing she jumped behind a tree. She heard laughing in the clearing, she peered out from behind the tree....The forst thing she saw was coffee brown spikey hair, she leaned a little farther and a twig near her foot snapped. Someone looked strait at her...  
  
Riku's head jerked towards the woods at the sound of a stick cracking, he grabed Kairi's bow and an arrow. Kairi looked up at him in confustion, Riku shot the arrow towards the figure....the arrow struck the person and they moaned in pain, the person turn and ran away....  
  
Yukara saw the boy shoot the arrow but she froze in place, the arrow peirced her in the should. She grunted in pain and ran, the arrow in her arm slowed her down. She didn't dare run back to the ship, she just ran....  
  
He dropped Kairi's bow and chased after the person,   
  
"Riku wait!" Sora called out.   
  
"Stay here with Kairi i'll be back!" He said running faster.   
  
He could still see the person in front of him, running around tree's was not helping him catch them. Riku jumped into a tree and started to jump from tree to tree catching up with the person quickly, once in front of them he jumped down and the person ran into them.   
  
"Ow..." said the female voice.   
  
She had been stopped by running into her chaser, she felt the arrow getting pushed farther into her shoulder.   
  
"What were you doing snooping around are camp?" the boy asked.   
  
"I was coming to the spring...you weren't there when I first went there..." she replied.   
  
The boy nodded,   
  
"Whats your name?" he asked.   
  
'I cant tell him my real name....I dont trust him....' she thought to herself.   
  
"Sara..." she said quickly.   
  
"Oh I see...Well i'm-"   
  
"I have no need to know your name..." Yukara said cutting him off.   
  
"Okay then....well come on let me take you to get your wound healed." he said holding out his hand.   
  
She didn't take his hand, she just stood up.   
  
"No it's fi-arg..." she said falling down again.   
  
"No your not fine Sara....come on your coming with me." Riku said lifting her up to her feet again.   
  
Riku still didn't trust this person but he wasn't going to just leave her here to get hurt worse. They made there way back to his camp, Sara was looking around nervously.   
  
"You should take off your hood." said Riku.   
  
She continued to stare forward,   
  
"I'm not taking it off..."she said annoyed.   
  
They continued on in silence, Riku still had a firm grip on Sara's arm. Riku was the first to see the bright glow from his camp, Sora then came up to them.   
  
"Why did you bring her here?" Sora asked.   
  
Riku pushed pass him,   
  
"She's hurt...and i'm not one who let people get hurt worse..."   
  
He walked over to Kairi and let go of Sara.   
  
"Here, you can sit down and i'll get that arrow out." said Kairi calmly.   
  
Sora looked at them like they were all idiots,   
  
"Riku! Your not gonna just let her go are you?"   
  
Riku looked at him,   
  
"She wasnt going to hurt us, and besides she has no weapon."   
  
Kairi just nodded and turned back to Sara,   
  
"I never got you name..." said Kairi.   
  
"It Sara, and I have no need for your names for I will not be seeing you again."   
  
Sara replied coldly. Kairi just nodded and yanked the arrow out, Sara winced in pain slightly. Sora brought over a wet cloth and gave it to Kairi, she carefully cleaned out the cut as best as she could.   
  
"Now, if you would just remove your coat, I can bandage that for you." Kairi said nicely.   
  
"Kai-.....um......no thats fine, i'll bandage it when I get home....." Sara said quietly.   
  
Sara stood up and ran from the camp as fast as she could. Riku almost followed her but stopped himself,   
  
"You guys, that was Yukara." he said plainly.   
  
Sora looked up at him,   
  
"How could it be? She wasn't very nice to us like Yukara was."   
  
"If you ever paid attention to anything you would of heard her almost say Kairi's name!" Riku snapped.   
  
"Hey don't get mad at me just cause you couldnt stop her from leaving!" Sora said now angry.   
  
"Who said I was mad!" said Riku moving closer to Sora.   
  
"I wonder, maybe its cause your yelling!" he yelled back at Riku.   
  
"Ugh both of you stop!" Kairi screamed.   
  
They both looked at her shocked.   
  
"One of you should follow her if you think its Yuka okay?"   
  
"I'll go..." said Sora as he ran after Yukara.  
  
Riku glared in his direction and then walked into his tent,   
  
"Riku...don't be mad with Sora, we're all a little stressed with this adventure..." Kairi said crawling into Riku's tent.   
  
"I'm sorry Kairi, its just...its hard to beleive she was here and acted like she didn't know us..."   
  
Kairi patted his shoulder,   
  
"It shocked us all Riku, come on why don't you come back out to the fire?" Riku shook his head,   
  
"Nah, i'm tired so just wake me up with Sora comes back."   
  
Kairi nodded and walked back out to the fire.  
  
  
  
Sora was not about to beleive that was Yukara at their camp, she was way to harsh to be her. He finally caught up with her halfway, he followed her another fifteen minutes until they came to another clearing and a ship. Sora stepped behind a tree and watched,   
  
"Oh Yukara your hurt, what happened?"   
  
Sora couldn't beleive his eyes, it was Sapphire! And she was talking to Yukara! He watched a little longer,   
  
"I got shot with an arrow by them..." Yukara said coldly, pulling down her hood letting her long hair fall out.   
  
"Them? Who's them?" Sapphire asked.   
  
"Sora, Kairi, and Riku..."   
  
"Oh their here? Then that must mean that was their world that was destroyed, were you happy to see them?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"No, they should of stayed out of the woods and in that town. Their not wanted here..." Yukara said coldly.   
  
"Yukara...what's happened to you? I thought you would be glad to see your friends..." Sapphire said sadly.   
  
"You wanna know what happened to me? That happy little twerp you used to worry about so much? Well she died a long time ago on that island, and any feeling for her friends died with that girl!" Yukara yelled running back into the woods.   
  
"Yukara wait!" She cried out.   
  
Sapphire sighed and walked back into the ship. By that time Sora was wide eyed and staring at the ship, he finally snapped out of it and ran back to his camp. He had to tell the others, this was bound to excite everyone. By the time he had got back to camp, it was morning. Riku was watching the fire and Kairi had her head on his shoulder sleeping.   
  
"Riku!" said Sora.   
  
He looked up and shook Kairi to wake her up,   
  
"Did you find anything Sora?" Riku asked.   
  
"I sure did, Yukara, Sapphire, and their ship, but Yukara yelled at Sapphire and stormed off in the forest somewhere." Sora explained.   
  
Riku gave him a weird look,   
  
"Yeah I know, Yukara has changed alot, she was saying stuff like her feelings and stuff died on Destiny Island. Also she wasn't to happy about us being here either." he explained some more.   
  
"Well then.....I'll just have to go see her!" Riku said with a determened look.   
  
"Um......Riku did you miss the part where I said she didn't want us around?" Sora asked.   
  
"Nope, didn't miss a word." He said smiling.   
  
With that he walked down the trail Sora just came from and down to where Sapphire's ship was, he walked to the ship and walked up the ramp.   
  
"Hey Sapphire you home?" Riku called into the ship.   
  
He heard someone stubbling from the back to the front,   
  
"Huh? Riku is that you?" Sapphire asked.   
  
"Yeah its me, do ya know where Yukara might of went?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes I do have some idea, you see theres a lake not to far over there, I bet thats were she's at." she said pointing to her left.   
  
Riku nodded,   
  
"Thanks Sapphire, i'll try and bring her back." he said walking away from her.   
  
Sapphire nodded and walked back into the ship with a little hope. Riku walked quickly in the direction Sapphire had told him and sure enough there was a lake, and Yukara was standing next to it. Her trench coat and gloves laid on the ground next to her, all she had on now was a black tank top and black, grey, and white camo pants. Riku walked up behind her slowly, once behind her he put his hands to her eye quickly. She jump slightly,   
  
"Who's there?" she asked nerviously.   
  
Riku lowered his head to her ear and whispered,   
  
"Guess who?" Yukara didn't say anything.   
  
Riku was confused for a second, but all the ended when he felt her elbow him in the stomach and move out from in front of him. Riku still held his stomach in pain as Yukara pushed him in the lake,   
  
"I thought I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with you!" Yukara yelled clenching her fist.   
  
Riku stood up,   
  
"Nice to see you to Yuka." he said still holding his side.   
  
He walked out of the lake and shook his head. Yukara glared at him,   
  
"Its Yukara...not Yuka anymore Riku..." she said in a low voice.   
  
Riku shook his head again, and leaned down to catch his breath. His necklace slipped out from his shirt, and Yukara gasped,   
  
"You...You still have it?" she said almost stuttering.   
  
Riku saw what she was looking at,   
  
"Of course I do, you are my friend after all!" he said smiling.   
  
"How did you know about this lake and where I was?" she asked.   
  
"Well Sora followed you home last night, and I went there a few minutes ago and asked Sapphire where you where." Riku replied.   
  
Yukara stared out at the lake then turned around and started to walk away.   
  
"Hey where are you going?" Riku asked.   
  
"Away from here..."she replied.   
  
Riku stood there for a second,   
  
"Wait a minute, we didn't come here for you to just say 'no i dont want you around'."   
  
Yukara stopped and turned,   
  
"Thats right you didn't, your here cause your world was detroyed!" she snapped.   
  
At that time Kairi had run out from the forest,   
  
"Oh Riku, there you are! I know you said you went to talk to Yukara but we started to worry when you had been gone for so long."   
  
She took one look at Riku, his face had a hurt look upon it.   
  
"Riku whats-Oh hi Yukara!" she said cheerfully.   
  
"Hi..." was all Yukara said.   
  
Kairi walked over to her friend and hugged her,   
  
"Whatcha been up to? We've all miss you a lot!" Kairi said cheerfully.   
  
Yukara had a confused look on her face, she turned to look at Riku, he was just staring at her and smirked. Sora had come running out from where Kairi had and ran strait into Kairi and in turn Yukara was pushed back, and she fell back on Riku and then he fell back pulling Yukara into the lake with him. Yukara surfaced before Riku and was waiting for him to come up to attack him and she did just that, he surfaced and she jumped onto him and just started poking him like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Sora! Kairi! Help me!" Riku yelled.   
  
Yukara had pulled him under water, Sora and Kairi couldn't stop laughing.   
  
"We should go help now." said Sora.  
  
Kairi nodded and they ran into the lake. Riku's head popped up out of the water somewhere towards the middle of the lake,   
  
"Hey wheres Yukara?" Kairi asked.   
  
Her question was soon answered, Sora was pulled under and Yukara surfaced. She was laughing and pointing at Riku,   
  
"You should of seen your face!" Yukara tried to imitate it as best as she could, Kairi busted out laughing.   
  
Sora surfaced a few feet from Riku,   
  
"What the heck?" he asked.   
  
Yukara did the face again and then Sora cracked up, it wasn't long before Riku started to laugh as well.   
  
In the distance Sapphire watched the four friends splashing around in the water, it was good to see the old Yukara back. Just as she turned to leave she saw a shadow materialize in front of her, she gasped slightly,   
  
"Oh no not here too!" She pulled her sword from her side and slashed the heartless in half, she looked back to Yukara and she was running out of water.   
  
She ran out of the wood and to Yukara,   
  
"Yuka, take my sword and run, away from this place."   
  
Yukara looked at her guardian and then back to her friends,   
  
"What about you?" she asked.   
  
"I have the ship, go back to their camp and wait for me there, i'll come get you guys." said Sapphire running back to the ship.   
  
Riku grabbed Yukara's arm,   
  
"Come on lets go!" Yukara nodded and ran back to their camp, Sora and Kairi followed behind them closly.   
  
The ground began to shake slightly, but everyone still ran as fast as they could. Just as they reached the top of a hill, the ground began to shift apart and Kairi's foot had gotten stuck in a crack. She fell to the ground and tried pulling her foot from the ground, Yukara saw this and ran back to he friend. Heartless had begun to mave in towards Kairi, just as a shadow was about to attck Yukara sliced it in half and then took care of the others. Once the heartless were destroyed, she walked over to where Kairi's foot was caught and carefully pulled it out. Kairi was shaking so badly Yukara had to pick her up and run to catch up with the others. She looked around trying to find them, but she did not see them.   
  
"Yukara over here!" Sora called out.   
  
She looked at where the voice had come from, the ground in front of Sora and Riku was begining to split slowly. Yukara ran as fast as she could to where they were and jumped over the opening, she tossed Kairi from her shoulder to the other side in mid-air. Sora caught her and the sat her down, Yukara had just caught herself on the ledge. Riku and Sora helped her up and they continued to run to their camp. Just a few yards from their camp they stopped at the sound of an explosion. Yukara turned to see what it was,   
  
"Sapphire!" She called out.   
  
The explosion was right where her gummy ship was, Yukara couldn't beleive her guardian was gone forever....A strong gust of wind started to blow, it was so strong it made Kairi fall back onto Sora. But instead of him catching her she went strait through him and disapeared.   
  
"Kairi!" Sora yelled looking around.   
  
Sora then laid eyes on Riku and Yukara,   
  
"Whats going on here?!" Yukara was staring at the ground sadly, Riku put a hand on her shoulder and then they were both being swallowed by darkness.   
  
"Riku! Yukara! Snap out of it!" yelled Sora.   
  
He reached out to them to try and make it stop but he couldn't, they had disapeared just like Kairi had. Sora then saw a flash of bright light, he covered his eyes and felt something forming in his hands. The light faded and he was holding a huge key. Voices started speaking in his head,   
  
"Keyblade.........Keyblade....Keyblade........."   
  
That the only thing the voices said. The very little light that he had left had faded, a huge shadow was taking its place. Sora turned around and saw a huge black thing that he had fought in his dream. He ran up to the beast and attacked his huge hands, he hoped by killing this thing he would be able to get to his friends. The battle did not last very long, it seemed like the beast didn't really even put up a fight. That didn't matter to Sora though, he just wanted his friends back. The monster had collapsed, Sora gave a small smile and waited, but his friends never came. The beast was slowly pulled up into a huge ball of energy just like the one on the island. Sora grabbed onto the nearest tree not wanting to go where ever that thing was going, but he lost his gripped and began to drift into the dark energy..........  
  
A/N: YaY! I finished it! Woot woot! I do beleive this is longer then chapter one! Oh yeah i'm happy, well go on, review my story! Again i dont care if its a flame cause flames can be really funny sometimes.Next chapter will be up soon. Buh bye for now!  
  
-Kairi- 


	3. Authors Note

~*~Authors Note~*~  
  
Okay, Sorry if this makes anyone mad but this is not a new chapter. I have some stuff to say to every single person who ever reveiwed this story. And before I start i'm gonna say sorry about insulting everyone, I had no right to because everyone has their own opinion, and i'm just gonna have to accept that there arent to many people who like this story.  
  
... : Okay first of I do care about what my reviewers say, but when their telling me to bag it and such im not going to listen. And I really do care about my story, if I didn't I would have stopped at chapter one, but guess what I didn't. Like I said before, I don't think Riku goes with Kairi. She belongs with Sora, and nobody else. I'm sorry to say this, but your just gonna have to live with me writing this story and me being an author.   
  
Fallen Angel : I honestly dont think since I have a few stories makes me a great author. That was the last thing on my mind, I write because its fun. I know I shouldnt of insulted the reviewers, so I apologies again for doing so. I'm going to thank you for being nicer with your review.  
  
Cloudluver4eva : I do care what my reviewers say, but like I said before if you tell me to bag it, im not going to listen.  
  
Soraluver4e : Thanks for the review, i'm sorry that I seem selfish for putting Riku with one of my characters. I hope you can just accept that not everyone thinks Riku and Kairi go together.  
  
Kingdom Heats Rocks! : I do feel bad that I insulted my readers, but you should try not useing such harsh language in your reviews. It doesn't help me with making my story any better with you calling me a bitch and saying I don't care about my story, because I do care about my story. And I plan on finishing this story, I hope that maybe some where you'll discover that no matter how much you flame me or call me names i'm just going to continue with this story. Oh yeah, why would I ever want to change my story from Riku/OC to a Sora/OC? Wheres the fun in that?  
  
Dude : I'm sorry for insulting everyone, and no it wasn't meant to hurt your feelings.  
  
Person : Sorry that it hurt you, I know it was a very big mistake, and I'm well aware I will have loads of flames headign my way.  
  
Dre : Im going to thank you for your reviews, you have been the greatest help with this whole story. I know I shouldnt ever insult my readers. I'm not trying to push Kairi away, she will have a bigger part in this story. Just to say this now, all of the character (Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, ect...) will have a huge part in this story. Again thanks for your reveiws Dre.  
  
Riku Fan : Thanks for your review, I hope to see more from you in the future! :)  
  
Raiegki Leviathan : Thanks for your review, I'll try to remember most of that. Im not basing my character off myself, beleive me I wouldn't be acting like Yukara if my friends showed up after so many years. And um why did you insult Riku?  
  
ZTX : Thanks for your review!  
  
Angel Moon : Thanks for your very funny review, I hope to get more reviews from you!  
  
Kori Hime : Thanks for your review!  
  
Blue-Wolf : Thankyou for the nice review, I'm glad to see you want to read more of my story!  
  
Okay, I've said what I wanted to to everyone, I hope this will clear things up a little. Well im going to work on chapter three now, it should be up sometime soon hopefully. Well good-bye for now  
  
-Kairi- 


	4. Chapter 3

Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Okay now, I guess I can't say much for this. Well except I don't own Kingdom Hearts so it wont help you to sue me.  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~Dream or memory~  
  
~*~Name of a place or persons PoV~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~Destiny Island? How could this be? I saw this place disappear,   
  
"Sora! Sora over here!" Kairi called.   
  
I looked up from the dock. Kairi, Riku, and Yukara were all standing on the bridge near the shack.   
  
"Huh?" I said.   
  
"Come on you lazy bum get over here!" She called again.   
  
I stood up and ran over to the shack and up to the bridge. Kairi was the only one who looked at me,   
  
"Hey what's wrong with Riku and Yukara?" I asked.   
  
Kairi looked over to them,   
  
"They're just illusions, this is what you wanted, see if you ever stopped thinking about them they would just fade away until you wanted them back." Kairi explained.   
  
"Then how come you can talk to me?" I asked.   
  
I never thought I could ask so many questions in one day,   
  
"I dunno, you just can I guess." Kairi answered.   
  
I looked at her for a second then out of the corner of my eye I saw Yukara and Riku begin to fade,  
  
"No wait!" I called out.   
  
The illusion known as Riku turned to me, he moved his lips as if trying to speak but nothing came out. He moved towards and pushed at my chest....~  
  
"Huh?" I said opening my eyes.   
  
There was a skinny looking golden colored dog sitting in front of me.   
  
"What a dream..." I said leaning my head back down.   
  
The dog then jumped on my chest,   
  
"Whoa! This isn't a dream!" I stood up and looked around.   
  
"Where am I?" I asked.   
  
I looked to my right and saw a building.   
  
"Oh, boy..." I mumbled.   
  
I looked back down at the dog sitting at my feet,   
  
"Do you know where we are?" I asked him.   
  
He perked his ear up and turn around and ran away.   
  
"Hey..." I called after the dog.   
  
I rolled my eyes and ran after the dog, I looked around at the new town I was in.   
  
"Not even a week and I've been in two different worlds." I mumbled to myself.  
  
~*~In a castle~*~  
  
"Ugh my head....where am I?" Yukara asked.  
  
She looked around the room, 'This place.....I've been here before.....' she thought to herself. Someone pulled the door open quickly and walked in, it was Riku,   
  
"Oh good your awake, its been almost three days." Riku said cheerfully.   
  
"I've been out of it for three whole bloody days?!" said Yukara.   
  
He nodded and walked over and sat one the bed,   
  
"Some sorceress found us just outside this castle, she seems nice and all but I'm not gonna get to cozy. We still have to find Sora and Kairi after all." He explained.   
  
Yukara stared at Riku like he was an idiot,   
  
"You mean to tell me that you let some weirdo take us in? And that you have no idea where Kairi and Sora are!"   
  
"I'm sure there fine." Riku said calmly.   
  
"Fine? Riku do you not remember seeing Kairi disappear, and that we have no idea what happened to Sora cause I let the darkness swallow us?" Yukara snapped as she jumped out of bed.   
  
Riku looked up at her, she was grabbing some potions and other stuff.   
  
"What are you doing Yuka?" Riku asked.   
  
"I'm going to find our friends, you can come or sit here and be pampered by some old witch." she relied.   
  
He smirked and stood up,   
  
"And let you have all the fun of finding them no way!"   
  
Yukara shrugged and grabbed her sword, Riku pulled his blade out and they walked out of the room. Yukara looked down the halls, once she was sure it was safe she turned to her right and sprinted down the hall. Riku followed her and looked around for anyone or anything trying to stop them. At the end of the hallway, Yukara stopped suddenly.   
  
"Yukara what's wrong?" Riku asked.   
  
She didn't answer, she just stared at the statue if front of them. Riku looked at it as well, there was a King and a Queen standing in the front, and in the back there was another man and woman. The woman in the back....it felt as if he knew her before. The woman if the front looked a lot like Yukara.   
  
"Mom? Sapphire?" Yukara mumbled.   
  
"Yukara its just a statue, come on lets go."   
  
Riku said pulling her away from the statue.   
  
"Going so soon? Where ever to my dears?" a calm yet cool voice asked.   
  
Riku turned to see the sorceress that saved them. She took a few steps closer to them,   
  
"Ah yes, your mother and her friend were both extraordinary people, to bad they are no longer with us." she said warmly.   
  
"How do you know my mom?" asked Yukara.  
  
"I don't know them, I have a good friend who does. Now where are you two going?" She asked again.   
  
"We're going to search for our friends Maleficent." said Riku.   
  
She nodded her head, and turned her back to them.   
  
"I will help you, im sure if they went anywhere it would be Taverse Town."   
  
She looked back at them and opened a black portal. She had Riku and Yukara step in first and then she followed. In a matter of minutes they arrived in a town. Heartless materialized but then disappeared at the sight of the sorceress.   
  
"I'll be back for you shortly, just stay here." Maleficent said disappearing into the portal.   
  
Yukara turned her head towards an alley, someone was back there laughing. She nudged Riku's shoulder and he went over to the alley with her.   
  
"Riku!" Sora called out. "Riku your okay!"   
  
"Of course, you wouldn't expect anything else would you?" Riku asked.   
  
"And Yukara's safe too, have you guys found Kairi?" Sora asked worriedly.   
  
"Afraid not Sora, we were lucky to find you so quick." Yukara replied.   
  
Sora nodded sadly,   
  
"Aw its ok Sora, we'll find her don't worry. Oh and by the way, who are they?" Yukara asked pointing to the two people behind him.   
  
"Oh these are my friends, Donald and Goofy, they've been helping me search for you." Sora replied.   
  
Yukara nodded and looked towards Riku, he did not look impressed at all by this.   
  
"And we have this cool rocket we can take to other worlds, so you guys want to come with us to find Kairi?" Sora asked.   
  
Before they even had a chance to answer Donald objected.   
  
"They can't come!"   
  
"Huh? Why not? These are my friends you know!" argued Sora.   
  
"Uh Sora ya know...." said Goofy pointing behind him.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Sora turned to see what Goofy was pointing at, Riku and Yukara were no where to be seen.   
  
Sora sighed in disappointment and looked at the ground.   
  
"Nice going...." he said sadly.   
  
Sora walked over to the stairs the went to Leon's place, Donald and Goofy followed.   
  
Up on a building edge Riku watched Sora and his 'new friends' enter the house. Yukara walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Riku continued to look at the house.   
  
"Riku are you okay?" Yukara asked.   
  
He didn't answer, he jumped down from the roof and landed on the pavement gracefully and Yukara followed. Just at the time maleficent showed up again. Riku paid no attention to her arrival, he glared at Donald and Goofy. 'They took my best friend away from me.....they'll pay.....' Riku thought to himself. Maleficent grinned, she could feel the pain and hate coming from Riku. She knew it wouldn't be long before she could bring him to total darkness. A thought came to her head, if she added to this he would come sooner.   
  
"You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them for more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." Maleficent said wickedly.   
  
"Don't say that about Sora! He'd never do a thing like that!" Yukara snapped.  
  
Both Riku and Maleficent turned to her, Riku had a shocked look and Maleficent looked disgusted.   
  
"Fine then, if you believe so strongly in this then stay here with that little brat...." She relied calmly.   
  
Yukara glared at her,   
  
"I think I will stay, better then listening to some crazy old witch bad mouth our friends!" said Yukara.   
  
She turned on her heel and walked to the door. Riku watched her, 'She wouldn't really go in there would she?' Riku asked himself. Yukara put her hand on the door handle and turned to Riku,   
  
"Good-bye Riku, enjoy your new life."   
  
And with that Yukara opened the door and walked in. Riku was confused, new life? Did Yukara see something he didn't?   
  
"Come on Riku, we don't need that girl." Maleficent said pushing him to the portal.  
  
Sora looked over to the door as it opened, Yukara walked in and the room went silent.   
  
"Hey! Where's Riku?" Sora asked.   
  
"He left, some old witch tricked him into thinking you replaced us."   
  
Sora looked at her with wide eyes,   
  
"I'd never do that, these guys needed my help and I needed there's....why would he ever think that?" Yukara shook her head and shrugged.   
  
"Donald, I say we let her come with us." said Goofy.   
  
Donald looked at him like he was crazy,   
  
"Why? She'd probably just slow us down!"   
  
Yukara pulled out her blade,   
  
"You wanna say that again? I don't think your King would be to happy with you right now if he heard you acting like this."   
  
Everyone looked at her,   
  
"You know King Mickey?" Goofy asked.   
  
"Yeah, my guardian stopped there one time for some help." she replied.   
  
"Wait a minute, your Yukara aren't you?" asked Leon.   
  
"Yup, the one and only."   
  
Yuffie and Aerith gasped, and Sora was confused, and Donald and Goofy were shocked.  
  
"Gawrsh Yukara you've grown a lot since the last time we all saw ya." said Goofy.   
  
Yukara nodded and turned her attention to Leon,   
  
"So, Where's Ansem?"   
  
Leon closed his eyes and shook his head,   
  
"He disappeared with our world, he's no longer with us."   
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that...."   
  
Aireth walked up to Yukara,   
  
"Where's Sapphire?"   
  
Yukara looked away from everyone,   
  
"She died in the last world we were in, the gummi ship exploded I guess."   
  
Everyone but Sora was confused,   
  
"You guess?" everyone said together.   
  
"Sapphire told her to stay with my friends and me, we were at our camp when we saw the ship explode." Sora answered for her.   
  
"Oh I see..." said Aireth sadly.   
  
Donald walked up to Yukara,   
  
"Aw, I'm sorry for what I said before your-" Donald was cut off by Yukara putting her hand to his beak.   
  
She shook her head and pulled her hand away, he nodded,   
  
"Anyway, would you come along with us Yukara?" asked Goofy.   
  
"Of course, we still need to find Kairi and King Mickey." She replied.   
  
Everyone nodded,   
  
"Hey Cid, is our ship ready for take off yet?" Sora asked.   
  
"Yep, sure is, it'll be waitin for ya at the entrance." replied Cid.   
  
"Okay then, I guess we'll be going now, see ya later." said Sora walking out the door.   
  
Goofy, Yukara, and Donald followed.  
  
~*~On the gummi ship~*~   
  
Yukara sat down in the back of the gummi ship, she watched the others get in their seats and start the ship.   
  
"So where are we heading to?" Yukara asked.   
  
Sora looked back at her and motioned her up there,   
  
"See that star right there?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, that's Halloween town." she replied.   
  
Sora nodded,   
  
"Well that's where we're going then we'll go to either Atlantica or Never land." Sora explained.   
  
Just as Yukara stood up to go back to her seat she looked out the window,   
  
"Uhh Sora, not to burst yer bubble of anything, but the next time you plan to go somewhere make sure that there aren't any 10,000 pound whales around!"   
  
Sora looked out the window, and sure enough there was a whale heading strait for them with his mouth open.   
  
"Uhh guys you may want to hold onto something...." said Sora.   
  
Everyone grabbed a hold of their seat and Monstro swallowed them up.  
  
~ "It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" said Sora excitedly.   
  
" You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Riku asked.   
  
Sora shrugged,   
  
"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"   
  
Riku smiled slightly,   
  
"All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?" he asked.   
  
Sora nodded his head,   
  
"No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"   
  
Riku put a finger to his lips,   
  
"Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful." Riku whispered as they crept around the corner of the tunnel.   
  
The two boys looked around in disappointment,   
  
"See that? It was just the wind making that noise." said Riku looking around.   
  
Sora looked at the ground in defeat,   
  
"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! Hold on! What's that over there?" asked Sora looking at a door.   
  
"A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." Riku replied.~   
  
Sora woke up to see his companions were laying only a few feet from him, "  
  
Is everyone in one piece?" he asked.   
  
Donald and Goofy looked at him and nodded there head, but there was no reply from Yukara.   
  
"Uhh...Yuka?" Sora called out.   
  
"Sora! She's over there on that boat!" Donald quacked.   
  
Sora looked towards the beat up boat, and sure enough she was sitting there talking to someone. They swam over to the boat and climbed up,   
  
"Hey Yuka, who ya talking to?" Goofy asked.   
  
"That old man over there." She replied pointing in front of her.   
  
"Oh hello everybody, im guess the whale swallowed you too?" the man asked.   
  
Sora nodded and Jiminy jumped onto his shoulder.   
  
"Geppetto! Nice to see you again!" he chirped.   
  
"Ah Jiminy, long time no see." he replied.   
  
He looked over to Sora and his group,   
  
"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again." he said politely.   
  
Pinoocchio looks over the edge of the ship, he notices a silver haired boy walking into the chamber. He looked back at his father to the chamber door, Pinocchio smiled slightly and jumped over the edge unnoticed. Geppetto rambled on and on about his adventure and his son, Yukara raised an eyebrow and looked over to where Pinoccio was. To her shock he wasn't there, she tugged on Goofy's sleeve,   
  
"What is it Yukara?" he asked.   
  
"Pinocchio's gone!" she replied.   
  
His eyes widened slightly, Geppetto was still talking   
  
"....isn't that right Pinocchio? uh....Pinocchio?"   
  
Geppetto looks around the ship,   
  
"Sora lets go find Pinoccio before he gets in more trouble." said Yukara.   
  
Sora nodded and they jumped over the edge and went into the chamber.   
  
"Hey there he is!" said Yukara.   
  
"Oh hey guys." Pinoccio said happily.   
  
"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back to your boat." said Sora.   
  
Goofy nodded, "You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you."   
  
Sora looked at his group and then back to puppet,   
  
"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!"   
  
The puppet did nothing, a voice spoke out,   
  
"But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"   
  
Sora and Yukara looked up, It was Riku.   
  
"Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked.   
  
He laughed slightly,   
  
"Just playing with Pinocchio."   
  
Yukara stepped forwards but Goofy stopped her,   
  
"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her? Is she okay?" he asked.   
  
Riku raised an eyebrow,   
  
"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."   
  
Yukara broke away from Goofy's grip,   
  
"Why don't you tell us now?" she asked.   
  
Riku just laughed and grabbed Pinocchio and ran,   
  
"Get back here!" yelled Yukara running after him.   
  
"Yukara wait!" Donald called after her.   
  
To late she had already gone through the chamber door.  
  
~*~Later in Chamber Six~*~  
  
(A/N: Sora and co. aren't there yet so its just Yukara and Riku oh and also im not gonna put the first boss fight in here okay?)  
  
"Maleficent!?" Yukara snapped as the witch walked through the portal.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Riku?" Yukara asked.   
  
"Nothings wrong with me, its Sora. He wasn't the one who was looking for Kairi, was he? No I think not." Riku replied.   
  
"Riku he's been looking for you and Kairi, if you just stopped listening to that witch...." she trailed off.   
  
"She's helping me find Kairi, once I find her I'll leave Maleficent."   
  
Yukara sighed sadly and Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the room.   
  
"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora asked.   
  
Riku smirked,   
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" he asked.   
  
Sora was hurt by this,   
  
"I do but I'll need all the help I can get."   
  
Riku smirked and picked up the motionless puppet and jumped down into a pit, Sora and Yukara jumped in after him. The pit lead all the way back into the mouth, Riku stood up on a ledge looking down at Geppetto,   
  
"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" he cried.   
  
Riku shook his head,   
  
"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku replied coldly.   
  
"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"   
  
"He is unusual, I'll give you that. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." said Riku looking at the puppet.   
  
Both Yukara and Sora stepped forward,   
  
"You know where Kairi is?" Yukara asked.   
  
"Where is she Riku? We want to see her!" said Sora.   
  
"What do you care about her Sora?" Riku asked harshly.   
  
With that Riku walked off into the chamber.   
  
Sora glared in Riku's direction, he then jumped up to the boats deck,   
  
"Here take this Sora, it'll help you jump higher and farther."   
  
Geppetto handed him the stone,   
  
"Please save my son..."   
  
Sora nodded once and jumped across to the ledge where Riku once stood, Yukara and the others soon followed. He looked at all his friends and then turned to enter the chamber door.   
  
"Riku!" Yukara called out.   
  
He turned to face her and smiled slightly,   
  
"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku." said Sora.   
  
Riku's smile turned into a smirk,   
  
"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." said Riku, he gave a hopeful look at Yukara.   
  
Sora pulled out his Keyblade and got in a fighting position.   
  
"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked.   
  
"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora replied.   
  
Yukara looked at both of her friends, they wouldn't really fight with each other would they? They were best friends no matter what, why the sudden change? Riku laughed slightly,   
  
"It's a piece of wood Sora, how could it cave a conscience?" Sora looked at him,   
  
"All things have a heart and a conscience." said Sora.   
  
"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora continued.   
  
Riku pulled out his blade,   
  
"Then you leave me no choice." Riku said coldly.   
  
Just as Sora was about to strike, a huge heartless appeared behind Riku. A portal also appeared behind Riku, he looked at Yukara and waited. She slowly started to walk over to him and Riku stretched out his hand, Sora looked over to Yukara.   
  
"Huh Yukara! What are you doing?! Wait!" Sora yelled.   
  
It was to late, Riku had already pulled her into the portal and they were gone.  
  
~*~On a ship~*~  
  
Riku and Yukara walk out of the portal to see Kairi laying down in front of them, Yukara smiled slightly.   
  
"Kairi!" she said happily.   
  
Kairi still remained where she was, Yukara was slightly confused.   
  
"Ah I see you came back Yukara, truly is a surprise." said Maleficent.   
  
Yukara paid no attention to her, she was worried about her friend at the moment.   
  
"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku asked.   
  
"Precisely." Was all Maleficent said.   
  
To Yukara she seamed rather happy about it too.   
  
"And her heart was..."   
  
"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."   
  
They stood in silence for a minute,   
  
"Tell me! What can we do to get our friends heart back?" Riku asked.   
  
Maleficent grinned wickedly, she could get this boy to do her dirty work and that boy, Sora, wouldn't be able to stop her. She could easily keep the boy busy while Riku took them to her. A few deaths here and there were no biggy to her, she would gather all the princesses and open the door. She laughed to herself, 'I already have four of the princesses, and I also have the girl Ansem wants. Everything is finally coming into place.' Maleficent thought to herself.   
  
"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless." she explained.   
  
Yukara stared at Riku in horror, 'How could he do this, doesn't he know the darkness will use and destroy him like some little rag doll?' Yukara thought to herself. He closed his eyes as the green energy covered his body, 'The darkness...I...I feel great power in it...' Riku opened his eyes and looked to Yukara to Kairi,   
  
"Soon, we'll have Kairi back and we can go home." said Riku.   
  
"But what about Sora? Isn't he coming home with us too?" Yukara asked.   
  
"Who cares if he does or not, he's not helping us get Kairi's heart back is he?"   
  
Yukara sighed and walked passed him,   
  
"Riku the next princess we need you to get is at these three star locations, the princess you will be kidnaping are Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella. They shouldn't be to hard for they trust anyone, so they would have a hard time not trusting a couple of innocent children." said Maleficent.   
  
Riku waved his hand and opened a portal, him and Yukara walked through and arrived at the first star Maleficent showed them, there they were to find Princess Aurora. Only thing they didn't know was were to find her and how to capture her. They walked up the trail that lead to the castle in silence, every now and then Riku summoned some heartless to search the area. As they got closer to the gate, they noticed some guards up at the top,   
  
"Riku, can't we use the heartless to get us in there?" Yukara asked.   
  
Riku nodded and summoned a group of heartless, "Now we must run to the gate and act like their chasing us okay?" Riku asked.   
  
"Uh huh, lets do it." Yukara answered.   
  
Riku held up his hand and put up one finger, a few seconds later he put up a second finger, and then finally he but up a third finger and swung his hand in front of him. They both started running and a guard noticed them,   
  
"We order you to stop!" the guard yelled.   
  
"Sorry I prefer to live at least another year!" Yukara replied.   
  
The guards were confused, they still did nothing though,   
  
"Ugh fine I'll do it the easy way..." Yukara mumbled.   
  
Riku looked at her, easy way? There was an easier way then letting the heartless chase them? She put her hands out in front of her,   
  
"Sincende!" she yelled.   
  
A black and blue energy beam shot from her hand at slammed into the castle door. The door exploded and they continued to run towards the gate,   
  
"Stop them! We cant let them reach the Queen and her visitors!" A guard yelled.   
  
Both Riku and Yukara smirked as they pulled out there blades, a group of guards charge at them. Riku jumped out of the way and Yukara took two of the guards in front of her down,   
  
"Firega!" Riku called out, as he took down the guards behind Yukara,   
  
"Thanks!" said Yukara.   
  
"You owe me one Yukara!" he replied.   
  
She nodded and they continued up to the castle, knocking out any guards that got in their way. They opened the double doors at the entrance and ran inside, Riku looked around for a moment then took off towards the stairs to his left. Yukara followed him,   
  
"Riku are you sure that the Princess will be up here?" she asked while running.   
  
Riku nodded,   
  
"She'll be up here, im sure of it!" he answered.   
  
They continued to run up the stairs until they reached a single door, Riku grabbed the handle and pulled. The door didn't move,   
  
"Here let me try." said Yukara.   
  
She grabbed the door and pulled it, it opened as if it had never been locked. Riku was confused, why hadn't the door opened for him, yet it opened for her? Yukara walked in first, she looked around and saw just a glimpse of a person running out to the balcony. She slowly made her way towards the arch that lead outside, Riku came in after her and followed beside her. They peered out the arch to see three women standing near the edge,   
  
"Excuse me? Would your names happen to be Aurora, Snow White, or Cinderella?" Yukara asked.   
  
The three nodded,   
  
"Yes that is us, do you need something?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Yes, your world is about to be consumed by the Heartless, we need you to come with us so we can keep you safe." Yukara replied.   
  
Aurora nodded, as did the others,   
  
"Okay we will come with you."   
  
Riku nodded and turned away, Yukara and the other princess followed him. Once they reached the thrown room each princess gasped. Bodies of soldiers laid motionless on the ground,   
  
"The Heartless have been here, they'll be after you next. We must hurry!" Riku ordered.   
  
They ran out to the world gates, there was a gummi ship already waiting for them there. Yukara opened the hatch and everyone walked in, Riku and Yukara walk up to the cockpit,   
  
"Do you wanna fly it Yuka?" Riku asked. "Are you crazy? I cant drive this thing!" she answered in a squeaky voice.   
  
"Why not? You've lived on a gummi for most of your life." he asked.   
  
"Sapphire might have been cool, but she wasn't insane! She wouldn't let me drive if her life depended on it."   
  
Riku was still puzzled,   
  
"Again, can I ask why?"   
  
"Do you really think if I knew how to fly a ship, I wouldn't of come back to the island?"   
  
He shook his head, she had a point. She probably would of come back to the island, well no time to think of this. Riku shrugged and sat down in the pilots seat, he started the ship and flipped a few switches. The ship hovered above the ground and then took off, Riku set the ship to auto-pilot and walked back to where Yukara was.   
  
"You okay? You look a bit tired."   
  
She shook her head and looked up to him,   
  
"Nah I'm fine, don't worry about it." She answered.   
  
"Oh okay, so what was that magic you used on those guards back there? I've never seen anything like it." said Riku changing the subject.   
  
"Oh that, I dunno it just kinda happens you know? Like when im angry or scared most of the time."   
  
Riku nodded and looked around the ship, it wasn't much. There was mainly just the room where the princesses were and the ships main control room, one would expect more from Maleficent but they could really care less.   
  
"Riku...Why did you accept the power to control the heartless? You've seen what they can do..." Yukara asked out of the blue.   
  
He looked at her in confusion and then shrugged,   
  
"I guess it was to help get Kairi's heart back and to....." Riku went silent.   
  
"To what Riku? Come on you can tell me." said Yukara.   
  
Riku looked at the floor with great interest now,   
  
"Prove myself."   
  
Yukara looked away and made a weird face, 'Prove himself? Why would he need to, he's perfect the way he is...' She shrugged it off and looked back to him, Riku's head turned to the ships controls.   
  
"Ah we're almost there, I suppose Sora and his other friends will be there soon..." Riku said, almost whispering.   
  
"Hey, I've been wondering, where did you find Kairi? Did she still have her heart or was it already..." Yukara asked trailing off.   
  
"Gone, her heart was gone. I found her in Hallow Bastion shortly after you left to join Sora."   
  
She sighed and walked over to one of the seats, she couldn't understand why Riku held such a grudge against Donald and Goofy. If he would spend just a few minutes with them, she was sure he would come to trust and like them. Of course, she had known them for quite some time, she was at their Kings palace after her mother had died. That was where she met Sapphire and they spent a lot of time together before they started traveling. The thing was, whenever she asked about her mother everyone changed the subject or just said when your older.   
  
~"Sapphire why did we leave? There weren't any bad people on Destiny Island, Riku and my other friends told me." said Yukara, praying that this would change her guardians mind and go back to the Island.   
  
Her guardian shook her head and turned to her,   
  
"Yukara we couldn't stay there, that world will soon be consumed by the darkness. And your friend, Riku, his very soul craves to serve that darkness. Yuka, there will come a time where you wont be able to trust Riku anymore, he wont even remember you or the rest of your friends and may try to kill you."   
  
The young girl was confused at this point, how could anyone say something so harsh about her best friend. He wouldn't hurt her or his friends even if his life depended on it, that's just not Riku.   
  
"What do you mean I wont be able to trust him?" she asked.   
  
"Because Yukara, you....You're a princess, your mother and father ruled over a kingdom that was bathed in the light. Any type of evil or darkness was a mere myth, everyone refused to believe that there were such things. Then when you were born though, that all changed. You were very special, you were born with sacred powers, powers only the purest of hearts can hold," explained Sapphire.   
  
"People soon became jealous, you had powers that even your father and mother knew nothing about. That's when darkness came to be, it swallowed your world and transformed in into the heart of all worlds....it became known as Kingdom Hearts, The Door of Light if you would."   
  
She paused for a second and continued,   
  
"This child, is why Riku might trying killing you and your friends, the darkness feeds on the light. If Riku or any person who served the darkness was to ever capture you and take your heart, they could rule the world and not have to gather the seven Princesses of Heart."   
  
Yukara was strangely hurt by these words, she was a princess and her world was changed because of her and her powers. It wasn't fair, she didn't want to be a princess, she just wanted to be with her friends.....  
  
"Its not fair....I wont accept this....No! I'm not a princess!" She yelled running out of the room.~  
  
Yukara remembered that day clearly, that's when she slow began to change. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months into years....until finally she became what she is today. She decided it was best not to tell her friends, they'd probably get real weird around her. So her life remained a secret and only a few selected people knew about her being a princess. Yukara jerked her head up to see Riku staring at her,   
  
"Um are you okay? You started spacing out and wouldn't reply to anything." said Riku.   
  
"Yes, yes im fine, I was just thinking that's all..." She answered.   
  
"Oh ok, that's good, you were almost acting like Kairi there for a sec, but anyways, we're just about to land. Maleficent called and said she would take them to Hallow Bastion where they'll be safe." he explained.   
  
Yukara nodded and stood up, she wondered if maleficent knew anything about her being a princess. She remembered her saying she knew someone who knew her mother, but she never said who...  
  
The ship slowly landed on the old pirates ship and Riku and Yukara stepped out, Maleficent walked over to them.   
  
"Thank you for gathering the princesses for me you two, we are no a step closer to reviving you friend."   
  
The sorceress turned from them and stepped into the ship, the hatch closed and the ship began to rise from the ship and take off.   
  
"You boy! There's another ship heading our way and it has that blasted keyblader on it, should I destroy it?" the captain yelled.   
  
Yukara Turned to Riku, he wouldn't really hurt Sora would he?   
  
"No let them come, I'll handle them..." he said walking away.   
  
She followed her friend up the stairs and into the room where Kairi sat silently, Riku walked over to her and put her arm on his shoulder. Yukara also walked over and took Kairi's other arm,   
  
"What are we doing?" she asked.   
  
"We're going to let Sora see Kairi, just like he wanted to earlier."   
  
To Yukara this seemed wrong and sick, using Kairi's lifeless body to hurt Sora. She sighed to herself and continued on to the deck. Once out on the deck they sat Kairi down and leaned against the railing. Riku looked up to see Sora's ship being pulled in. Captain Hook had his men pull the boy and his followers pulled from the ship, Sora was knocked out and Donald and Goofy struggled to get to Sora. Goofy caught a glimpse of Yukara above him, he turned and she froze,   
  
"Yukara! Please you gotta help us!" Goofy called.   
  
Yukara closed her eyes slowly and turned from him,   
  
"Take them to the cell..." she said in a choked up voice.   
  
In all truth she didn't want to do that, but she had to or else Riku would get mad. She could still hear Goofy and Donald calling for both Sora and her, Yukara looked to Riku and he had a smirk on his face. He looked down upon the now stirring Sora. The younger boy shook his head and looked up to Riku,   
  
"Riku! Riku, what's going on here? And Where's Kairi." Sora asked.   
  
Riku stepped over to Yukara reveling Kairi, Sora gasped slightly and started to walk to Kairi,   
  
"Stop where you are Sora!" Riku snapped.   
  
Sora stopped and looked to his friend, Yukara looked to Sora and nodded her head to Kairi. Sora's face turned into a puzzled look, she then mouthed, 'I'll get Kairi, you keep Riku busy...' Sora nodded slightly and started talking to Riku,   
  
"Riku, come on I have a right to see my friend you know!" he protested.   
  
"Well you were to busy showing off your keyblade to find her so no you don't." Sora glared at Riku and looked to Yukara, she had Kairi in her and was giving the okay to Sora,   
  
"Riku, come on, why don't you come with me? We'll get Kairi's heart back and go back to our world!"   
  
Riku laughed slightly,   
  
"You had your chance, now I don't need your help. I have the Heartless...."   
  
He raised his hand and Sora turned around, A black heartless had appeared that looked just like Sora. He backed up slightly and turned back around,   
  
"What's wrong with you? The heartless will swallow your heart if you keep this up!"   
  
Riku smirked and waved his hand in a care-free manner,   
  
"That'll never happen, you can go so your 'friends' now...."   
  
Sora looked up to Yukara, she backed up a bit and took a running jump towards Sora, a secret hatch open and Sora fell through. Yukara and Kairi soon followed.  
  
Riku's eyes widened as Yukara jumped through with Sora, not to mention she took Kairi with her. He didn't understand, why did she take Kairi and go with Sora? Last time he checked she was best friends with him, not Sora.....'Oh well, its not like they'll get off this ship without me seeing them.' he thought to himself. Riku turned back around to Hook,   
  
"Make sure they don't get off this ship, kill them if you have to but don't harm Kairi or Yukara." he ordered.   
  
Hook glared at the boy then looked to his crew,   
  
"Well you heard the boy, FIND THEM!"   
  
His crew nodded and ran bellow the deck to search for the group.  
  
Sora looked around the room, he saw his friends sitting against the wall with there heads hanging.   
  
"Goofy, Donald!" the boy said cheerfully.   
  
His two friends looked up and smiled,   
  
"Sora!" they said together.   
  
"Yukara you're here too? And you have Kairi!" said Donald.   
  
She nodded and walked over to them,   
  
"I'm sorry I had to send you down here....if I would of let you stay, Riku would of known I was helping you and Kairi would still be up there."   
  
Everyone nodded and forgave her, she looked around to find Sora and saw him stand over Kairi.   
  
"Sora...." said Yukara.   
  
"She's lost her heart hasn't she?" he asked turning around to face his friend.   
  
Yukara nodded and walked over to Kairi, she bent down and picked her up.   
  
"Come on, we need to get to your ship and leave this place." said Yukara walking into the center of the room and stopping.   
  
She sat Kairi down and held her hands out in front of her,   
  
"Katara!"   
  
A golden circle had formed around everyone and they started to disappear,   
  
"Yukara what are you doing?" Sora called.   
  
"I'm teleporting us to the top!" she answered.   
  
With that they had fully disappeared and just as Yukara had said, they had arrived at the top of the ship.   
  
"Come on lets go!" called Donald.   
  
They all nodded and ran towards their ship.   
  
"What's this? Going so soon Sora?" someone said.   
  
The whole group turned to see Riku right behind them,   
  
"I can't let you leave and take Kairi as well, so I'll give you two choices. One, you can stay on the ship and do as I say or two, you can give Kairi back to me and leave. Now which is gonna be?"   
  
Everyone glared at him, even Goofy who was not one to dislike people.   
  
"Neither, we're taking Kairi with us." said Sora.   
  
Riku laughed slightly,   
  
"Then you'll just have to pay for your mistake!" he said pulling out his sword.   
  
"Sora take Kairi!" yelled Yukara laying her down.   
  
Yukara stretched her arm out and a small ball of energy started to form. Sora came behind his friend and picked Kairi up into his arms, he quickly ran back to his other friends,   
  
"Yuka! We'll wait for you on the ship!" he said running on the ship with Donald and Goofy.   
  
Riku started walking towards the ship and Yukara,   
  
"Riku stop where you are! I'm not afraid to hurt you if you don't!" Yukara yelled.   
  
The boy acted as if he didn't hear her, she closed her eyes,   
  
"I'm sorry Riku...."   
  
She brought her hand out in front of her,   
  
"Sincende!"   
  
The ball of energy flew from her hand and slammed into Riku, sending him flying into the ships cabin. The dust had settled and Riku was slumped next to the wall holding his sides, he looked up to her with a look of sadness on his face. Yukara turned and ran into the ship, the door closed and the ship lift from the deck and took off. Riku stood up slowly and cast cure on himself, he watched the ship disappear and then opened a portal and stepped through.  
  
Riku exited the portal and fell onto the floor, he was breathing hard as he stood up to walk to his room.   
  
"Its not wise to travel so far without a ship, Where's Kairi and your other friend?" Maleficent asked.   
  
"Yukara took her and left with Sora..."   
  
Maleficent eyes widened,   
  
"Do you mean to tell me that the other Princess of Heart is gone!?"   
  
Riku turned to face her,   
  
"Kairi is Princess?"   
  
The witch nodded,   
  
"Without her we cannot open the final door, you must get her back Riku!" Maleficent demanded.   
  
Riku waved his hand and started to walk away,   
  
"Wait just a second Riku, its time to summon forth your true powers." Maleficent called to him.   
  
"My true powers?" he asked.   
  
"Yes my dear your true powers..."   
  
She held her hand out and Riku started to glow and a green flame surrounded him........  
  
A/N: WOOT WOOT!!!!!! Yay im finally done, I thought I'd never finish it. Oh well, I hope this will all make you happier, I dunno when the next chapter will be up. Soon I hope, I'm trying to make them all the same length. I dunno about you, but that really can fry ones brain. And in this heat it doesn't really help :'( Well buh-bye for now.  
  
-Kairi- 


	5. Chapter 4

~Worlds Apart~  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
A/N: Woo! I got nice reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm glad I made your day better Dre. I'm glad to say that I already have a good idea what's gonna happen in this story and how it will end. The only problem is, it takes so long to make the chapters nice and long. I like to make 'em long so it doesn't leave my readers hanging to much =) But uh....This chapter might be a little shorter okay? I don't wanna end this to soon....Heh heh, well enough of me talking, Let get on with this story shall we?  
  
Now if I remember correctly, we left off with Yukara, Sora, Goofy, and Donald leaving on the Gummi ship and Riku is getting more powers. Am I right? *checks the end of her story...* Yup I'm right, well we'll just start off with Sora and his gang for now Okay? Okay!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Memory~ ------- Sorry if anyone got confused with the memory thinger =P  
  
~*~ Place name~*~   
  
~*~Taverse Town - Leon's house~*~  
  
Yukara sat in the corner of the room with a blank look on her face, she had her knee's pulled to her chin and she didn't move an inch. Leon looked from her to Sora, and then back down to the floor.   
  
"What happened to Yukara? She acts like your other friend." asked Yuffie.   
  
"Um....She had to hurt Riku to help us escape with Kairi, she hasn't said a word since then...." Sora explained.   
  
Yuffie nodded and looked to Leon, and he looked over to Yukara,   
  
  
  
"It's not going to do you any good to feel bad about hurting your enemy...." said Leon in a dull voice.   
  
Yukara still didn't reply, the words 'your enemy' echoed in her head.   
  
"He's not my enemy..." she mumbled.   
  
Leon leaned against the wall,   
  
"Think what you want, but that doesn't change the fact that he would of tried killing you if you wouldn't of shot that spell at him....He is like one of the heartless now, doesn't care who or what gets hurt....Just as long as he gets his way...."   
  
Yukara stood strait up and glared at everyone,   
  
"So that's it huh? Just cause he made a few bad choices he's now our enemy?!"  
  
Leon pushed himself up from the wall and walked over to her,   
  
"You should know better then any of us that he is going to try killing you! You were told this just when you found out about your kingdom and your destiny! Now, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you are not to leave this house at anytime. Do you understand?"   
  
Yukara glared at him,   
  
"I'm affraid not Squall Leonhart, I am not going to stay here while you go after my friend!"   
  
Leon shook his head and walked out the door and his friends followed. Sora looked at Yukara, her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Goofy walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder,   
  
"You gonna be okay Yuka?" the dog asked.   
  
Yukara shrugged her shoulders and walked away from him, she held her hand out and the sword her guardian gave her appeared. The sword drifted up to her hand and she grabbed it, Yukara walked over the door and opened it.   
  
"Wait a sec Yukara your supposed to stay here!" Donald quacked.   
  
"You honestly think im gonna listen to him, and do you even think you can stop me?"   
  
The duck shook his head,   
  
"At least let us help you!" said Sora.   
  
Yukara stopped,   
  
"I'm sorry Sora, I can't let you go with me...I'll see you again later....Don't worry, keep Kairi safe..." and with that Yukara left to go to the worlds gate.  
  
~*~Taverse Town - Roof Top~*~  
  
Along the edges of a near by roof top, Riku watched the empty street next to the house where Yukara had left him the first time. The door slowly opened, and out came Leon and his other two friends. This is what Riku had been waiting for, now that they were gone he would have no trouble getting Kairi back. He sat on the roof for a few more minutes and just as he was about to jump down, the door opened once again. Only this time it was Yukara who had walked out, he watched her walk down the steps and down to the empty square. Riku forgot about his mission and silently followed her on the roof tops.  
  
Yukara walked toward the door to the first district but then stopped, she was being followed but by who?   
  
"I know someones here, show yourself!" she called out to her follower.   
  
She didn't honestly think it would work, but she called out anyways. She stood there for a few minutes waiting for a reply, she looked at ground sadly and sighed.   
  
"Come on, come out from your hiding spot....or are you scared?" Yukara called again.  
  
Riku shook his head and jumped off the roof top, landing silently behind her. He slowly walked over to her and placed his hands on her mouth,   
  
"No I'm not scared, I just don't fancy being hit with another one of your spells..."   
  
At first Yukara was affraid it might of been Leon or something, but she relaxed after hearing Riku's calm voice. He slowly took his hands away from her mouth and placed them on her shoulders,   
  
"Yukara....I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't have you stopping me from getting Kairi again...."   
  
Just as Yukara was about to turn around, Riku pushed her away and held out his hand. Yukara slowly started to rise from the ground,   
  
"Forgive me....my friend...."  
  
Riku swung his arm to his left and Yukara was sent flying into a wall, Riku walked over to her and looked down.   
  
"And to make sure your still disabled until I leave, Blizzarga!" said Riku.   
  
Ice soon began to form around Yukara's body until it had reached all the way up to her neck, Riku smiled weakly and walked away from his friend and up to the house.  
  
"Aww garwsh Sora, uh do ya think we should of followed Yukara just in case? I mean if Riku is after her..." said Goofy.   
  
Sora shook his head,   
  
"She told us not to so we're not, we--huh? Riku?!"   
  
Riku had blown the door to bits and pieces and was now standing in front of them.   
  
"I'm here for Kairi, we can do this either the easy way or the hard way...." Riku mumbled.   
  
Sora never answered, he moved over in front of Kairi and didn't move an inch more. Riku glared and then started laughing slightly,   
  
"I see you've chosen the hard way, very well then..."   
  
Riku lifted his right hand and pointed it towards Sora, he slowly moved his hand to the left and Sora was dragged away by some unknown force. Just as Sora was half way across the room, Riku flung his hand the rest of the way and the younger boy was sent crashing into his friends. Riku turned to face Sora and the others,   
  
"Stop!" Riku called out.   
  
Sora and his friends slowly began to feel their bodies num, the older boy laughed at them,   
  
"This should keep you busy for a while..." he said as he walked over to Kairi and picked her up.   
  
Sora lifted his head slightly,   
  
"Riku....Why are you doing this?"   
  
But before Sora would ever hear an answer, he passed out cold. Goofy noticed this and also looked to Riku,   
  
"Hey! Have you seen Yukara anywhere?" he asked.   
  
Riku turned to the dog,   
  
"As a matter of fact I have, she's right outside in the square...But, she's a bit on the cold side...." Riku said laughing.   
  
Both Donald and Goofy eyes widened as they watched as he walked out of the door and disappeared into a portal. Just as Riku had left the stop spell had worn off and everyone was able to move again, well everyone except Sora who was still knocked out. Donald walked over and cast revive on his friend and slowly Sora woke up,   
  
"Huh? Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.   
  
"I'm sorry Sora, but....Riku's got her again...." said Donald sadly.   
  
"But-but we..."   
  
Sora was lost for words, he didn't know how to act.   
  
"Don't worry Sora, we'll find her again. Right Goofy? Uhh Goofy?"   
  
Donald looked around for their other companion,   
  
"Donald! Donald come here quick!" Goofy called from outside.   
  
Sora and Donald ran outside and down to the square. Once they reached their other friend, they noticed Yukara slumped against the wall, thick ice covered her whole body except for her neck and head.   
  
"Firega!" Donald summoned.   
  
The fire began to melt the ice until all that was left was a thin sheet, which Sora brushed off. Donald cast cure on his friend and Yukara quickly opened her eyes,   
  
"Sora! Sora that wasn't Riku, he must of gotten some new power that changed him again. Please don't hurt him!" Yukara said sadly, yet in a rush.   
  
Sora placed a hand on her shoulder,   
  
"Yukara, don't worry...we'll get Riku back, and without hurting him okay?"   
  
Yukara nodded and stood up slowly, the others did the same,   
  
"I know where he'll be going, he's at Hallow Bastion with the other Princesses of Heart.....I'll see you later, when you reach Hallow Bastion....Katara!"   
  
Yukara began to fade away, Sora and the others just watched. In their hearts they knew that Riku couldn't be brought back without a fight, but that was a risk they would all be willing to take. Sora and his friends walked over to the first district door and pushed it open, they were soon greeted by Cid.   
  
"I installed that gummi piece that you gave me, you'll be ready for take off now."   
  
"Thanks a lot Cid, we'll be back before you know it!" said Sora cheerfully.   
  
With that Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked towards their ship, and hopefully their final battle.  
  
~*~Hallow Bastion~*~  
  
Yukara slowly walked out of the golden portal and looked around, Hallow Bastion had changed greatly since the last time she had been here. She sighed slightly and held out her right hand and summoned her sword into her hand, Yukara looked up slightly to see if anyone had noticed her arrival. Knowing her luck they did or, they might have seen her and just didn't care if she was there. The girl shrugged and kicked off from the ground, it almost seemed like she glided up onto an archway near the entrance to the castle. She decided to wait here for Sora and the others, she knew to well that they would need her to help them get to Riku and the other princesses.   
  
Riku walked in silence down a long hall with many doors, he had reached about mid-way and finally turned to the door to his right. He slowly opened the door and went in. As he looked around the room, he took note that this was the same room Yukara had stayed in when she had passed out. Riku sighed and walked over to a near by window, he climbed up on the edge and slumped against the wall. For a split second Riku looked out the window and saw something black rise and then fall, he stared at that spot for a while waiting to see if it would move again but it never did. Riku sighed to himself and closed his eyes, just as he was starting to fall asleep Maleficent walked in.   
  
"Riku, your friend has finally come at last...We can now open the door as soon as you receive the keyblade!" She explained.   
  
The boy nodded and jumped down from the edge of the window, he walked passed Maleficent and down the hall to greet his 'friend'.  
  
Sora slowly piloted the ship down onto a small platform, he turned the ship off and walked outside. What he was seeing now simply amazed him, instead of the waterfall going down it was going up. Well no much to expect from another world, but it was still great.   
  
"Hey Sora, didn't Yukara say she'd meet us again in this world?" Donald asked.   
  
Sora nodded,   
  
"Yeah, but where? She'd be a lot of help right now, seeing that she probably knows how to get to Kairi and the others."   
  
They all nodded and started to walk towards the next platform, but they stopped when they heard a roar of pain. Sora looked to both of his friends and started to run and jump to every platform slowly working their way up to the top. At the top they saw a shaggy looking beast kneeling on the ground,   
  
"Oh surely you can do better then that?" said Riku in a very bored voice.   
  
"Riku! Stop!" Sora called out as he ran up to the Beast's side.   
  
"So, you finally made it. About time, I've been waiting for you.....We've always been rivals haven't we? Always pushing each other to be better." the older boy replied.   
  
"Riku..." asked Sora.   
  
"There can't be two keyblade masters Sora...It's time to let the keyblade choose its true master!"   
  
Sora had a confused look on his face,   
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.   
  
Riku never replied, he just stood there waiting. Sora kept a tight grip around the hilt just in case his friend tried anything, then suddenly he felt the keyblade jerking away from him and he fell to the ground.  
  
Yukara watched the two boys as they waited to see who the keyblade would choose, she thought surely it would stay with Sora since he had not given himself to the darkness. But she was so very wrong, The keyblade had jerked out of Sora's hand and disappeared. Only to reappear in Riku's outstretched hand, Yukara gasped and jump down from where she was hiding. She looked from Riku to Sora,   
  
"But how? I thought the keyblade had chosen Sora already!" asked Yukara.   
  
Riku shrugged and laughed slightly,   
  
"Sora was more of a delivery boy, he could never really handle the keyblade even if he wanted to."   
  
She just stared at Riku and then walked over to Sora and kneeled next to him,   
  
"Goofy....Lets go...." said Donald.   
  
Both Goofy and Yukara looked at Donald in shock,   
  
"But Donald, what about Sora?" Goofy asked, still shocked.   
  
"We have a mission to carry out Goofy....Sora....Sorry...." Donald said walking towards Riku.   
  
Goofy followed him, Yukara stood strait up,   
  
"Riku how could you do this?! Sora is your best friend and your just going to treat him like trash?!" she yelled.   
  
Riku stopped and turned around, he pulled a wooden sword from behind him and threw it in front of Sora.   
  
"Why don't you go play hero with this Sora..."   
  
Sora stared at the little wooden sword in front of him, it brought back the good memories of Riku....he was nothing like he was now....Sora was brought back to reality when he heard Yukara yelling again,   
  
"Riku! You cold hearted bastard! You will pay, I swear on my life you will!!"   
  
She kneeled on the ground again and helped Sora up, Yukara also walked over to the other creature who had fought with Riku,   
  
"Excuse me, are you alright?"   
  
The Beast stood up slowly and nodded his shaggy head,   
  
"Yes, would you mind if I joined you with going into that castle?" He grumbled.   
  
"No not at all, you welcome to come." she said smiling slightly.   
  
She walked back over to Sora who was now holding the wooden sword,   
  
"Sora, come on lets go...It's time to go kick Riku's ass for doing this to you!"   
  
The boy looked at her like she had gone crazy or something.   
  
"Um okay, but have you forgotten that Riku took the keyblade, and will probably kill us the next time he see's us?" Sora asked.   
  
"First off, he has your keyblade, and second he wont kill us." said Yukara in a new determined voice.   
  
Sora nodded slightly and prayed she was right.   
  
The trip back to the castle was a dark and gloomy one, not bright cheery like it would of been if Sora was there. Goofy felt really bad about leaving Sora behind, even Donald was starting to miss him.   
  
"You two didn't have to come a long you know, I can handle things just fine without anyone's help!" Riku snapped.   
  
Donald and Goofy didn't reply, they just continued to walk behind the new keyblade master. Riku pushed open a large door and walked into the main hall,   
  
"We'll wait and see if Sora made it." said Riku.   
  
For once Goofy didn't want to strangle Riku, he was actually waiting for him. But of course it was probably to end Sora's life...Goofy was stuck in between what his king told him to do and what he should do....  
  
The small group had finally reached the double doors of the castle. Yukara was ready to go through and get this over with, but she stopped for Sora's sake,   
  
"Sora, before we go through, I have to warn you.....someone may not be able to come along with you once you leave this place...."   
  
Sora looked at Yukara, her face was serious yet scared at the same time,   
  
"What do you mean Yuka?" he asked.   
  
"She's saying you might lose one of your friends here, either by death or force." Beast answered for her.   
  
Yukara silently thanked him, and slowly pushed the door open.   
  
"Goofy, Donald!" Sora said happily, despite the fact they were standing with Riku.   
  
"Ah Sora, I see you've made it this far, but that's probably only because of Yukara." said Riku, as his old clothes faded away and were replaced by knew ones.   
  
"Eh wrong again Riku, Sora did just fine without me!" said Yukara in a cocky voice.   
  
"Oh really, then lets see how he does against this!" Riku yelled as he held out his hand, collecting energy into a medium black ball of energy.   
  
Yukara eyes widened and she started to run towards Riku, just as he had let the energy release she had jumped and tackled him to the ground.   
  
"Sora!" Donald called out...there was no reply from the cloud of dust and sparks where Sora once stood.   
  
Yukara turned her attention back to Riku who was staring at her in shock, she pushed herself away from him and stared back. Donald watched as the dust began to clear, slowly the shadow of someone began to form.   
  
"Hey uh Donald.....Sorry to say this, but I'm not just gonna leave Sora behind just cause he's no longer the keyblade master. And I'm sure the King wouldn't want us to help the keyblade master if he was serving the heartless." Goofy called out from behind his shield.   
  
Yukara looked in the direction the dogs voice had come from, he had his shield up and Sora was standing behind him waving and giving his cheesy smile.   
  
"Goofy wait, we'll go together...Well you know all for one and one for all." Donald replied.   
  
Yukara stood up and looked at the group, and then back to Riku. Just as she took one step forward her foot bumped into something and looked down and saw the keyblade, smiling she picked it up and tossed it to Sora,   
  
"It's yours again Sora." she said as he caught it.   
  
Riku sat there in shock, how could the keyblade go back to him....Sora wasn't stronger then him, it was im possible! The boy mentally shook his head and stood up, he pulled his sword out.   
  
"Okay then Sora, show me what makes you better then me!" Riku called out as he ran towards the boy.   
  
Sora readied his keyblade.... just as Riku was about to strike, Sora attacked him and sent him stumbling back a few steps.   
  
"Sora I can end this the easy way ya know?" said Yukara.   
  
Sora shook his head,   
  
"That's okay, lets beat him the old fashion way!"   
  
The girl shrugged and summoned her sword, Donald and Goofy grabbed their weapons and charged towards Riku. The older boy was moving quickly to block everyone's attack, the attacks were slowly making him back up. Yukara saw this was an open chance for her to embarrass Riku to no end, she held out her sword about a foot and a half behind Riku. He was still backing up when he tripped and fell backwards to the floor, everyone stopped attacking trying not to laugh and waited for Riku to get up. Riku slowly stood up and backed away into a portal,   
  
"You know, that is really starting to get annoying." Yukara said in a annoyed voice.   
  
Sora and his friends laughed slightly. Everyone kept their weapons out as they walked up the stairs and into the next room.....  
  
Riku ran out of the portal and down the hall, stumbling every once and a while,   
  
"Why.....It was mine...." he panted.   
  
A hooded figure appeared behind the boy,   
  
"Know this....The heart that was strong and true shall win the keyblade..."   
  
Riku stopped and turned around to face the man.   
  
"Are you saying Sora's heart is stronger then mine?" he asked.   
  
"For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunger deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger. Maybe, even your pretty little friend will understand why you want to prove yourself." the hooded man explained.   
  
"What should I do?" Riku asked.   
  
The man began to walk closer to the boy.   
  
"It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."   
  
Riku closed his eyes, he could feel the darkness inside of him become greater....stronger in a sense.....  
  
Sora and his group rush in to the castle chapel to see Maleficent is already there waiting for them,   
  
"You, what are you doing here you old hag!" Yukara snapped.   
  
The witch turned to face them,   
  
"Such harsh words for one as respectable as yourself child..." said Maleficent.   
  
Yukara crossed her arms and glared at her,   
  
"But that matters nothing to me....if you have come to stop us from opening the door, I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable now...." Maleficent said wickedly.   
  
Though Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood there listening to her gibberish, Yukara Rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms.   
  
"Okay...now, are you done rambling? I'd really like to get this over with." Yukara said in a annoyed voice.   
  
The witch nodded slightly, and Yukara turned to Sora,   
  
"I'll handle her, go through that door and save the princess. I'll join you shortly."   
  
Everyone nodded and ran towards the door,   
  
"Okay Maleficent, its just you and me....Sadly you wont be here for long."   
  
Maleficent laughed a evil laugh,   
  
"And why on earth do you say that my dear sweet Princess Yukara?" she asked.   
  
"One, you killed my family and guardian, and two, you took Riku from my friends and me!" she replied.   
  
Yukara held her hands behind her back, a white glowing ball of energy began to form in her hands,   
  
"And now you will pay for your mistakes.....with your life!" She snapped pulling her hands out from behind her,   
  
"Sincende Obliviana!"   
  
The energy shot from her hand at strait into Maleficent, the power of the spell sent her crashing through the wall. Yukara walked over to where she went through and looked, all that was left was bits and pieces of the witches robes. She closed her eyes and turned away, she walked into the next room and down the small hall. She walked through another door and saw Sora and the others waiting for her,   
  
"I thought you were going to save the princesses?" she asked.   
  
Sora shrugged,   
  
"We thought you should be there when we do, and besides where's the fun in letting us do all the work?" Sora asked cheerfully.   
  
Yukara just laughed and they push the double doors open, they all walked in slowly and looked around. Six of the princesses were in class containers that were imbedded in the walls....the only question was, where was the seventh princess?   
  
"I'll bet anything that she's up there, Kairi is most likely up there as well." said Donald.   
  
They all nodded in agreement and ran up the stairs. Sora, Yukara, and Donald all made it up onto the platform, but Goofy was knocked back down the stairs.   
  
"Kairi!" Sora called out.   
  
He ran over to her and lifted her into his arms,   
  
"Kairi, please wake up!" he called again.   
  
"She wont wake, for she has lost her heart."   
  
Yukara stepped in front of Sora,   
  
"Wait a minute, your not Riku....Who the hell are you!" she said.   
  
"My dear sweet Yukara do you not remember me? It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness."   
  
He floated down from where he was sitting.   
  
"The door wont open until the last Princess of heart wakes from her sleep....But to do that you must give her heart back to her..."   
  
Yukara's mind was racing, when she told Sora one of his friends wouldn't be coming back with him....She never thought it would actually would be him.....the only other way to get Kairi's heart was if she....The girl slowly closed her eyes and then opened them.   
  
"Sora....Take Kairi and wait for me down by the other princesses...."   
  
Sora looked to her in confusion,   
  
"What about Kairi's heart?"   
  
"Don't worry, she'll get it back....I promise."   
  
Sora nodded and lifted Kairi into his arms, him and Donald ran through the barrier and down the stairs.   
  
"You silly little girl, you do know you'll die fighting me right?"   
  
Yukara just smiled,   
  
"Maybe, but the princesses will get their hearts back and the keyblade master will be here to finish you!" she said summoning her sword.   
  
Ansem gripped his keyblade tighter and readied himself.  
  
Sora held Kairi close to him as he looked up to watch the battle, both Yukara and Ansem had determined looks on their faces. Even though Ansem had told Yukara she would die she was still willing to fight. Sora prayed Ansem was wrong, that Yukara would live, but he also remembered saying that the princesses would all get their hearts back if she did die. She wouldn't let herself get killed would she?  
  
(A/N: In the battle with Yukara and Ansem, message will mean the actual Riku talking or whatever okay? Okay! =D)  
  
"So are you ready my dear?" Ansem asked.   
  
"Is who ready? Who am I fighting?"   
  
"I have been for quite some time now, yet you still seem to keep me waiting." She replied.   
  
Ansem's eyes narrowed as he charged toward her, ready to strike. Yukara dodged it but just barely, she rolled behind him and jumped up kicking him in his back. Ansem stumbled forwards and turned around.   
  
"Oh God not her, not Yukara....." Riku stood up, "Yukara what are you doing, get away!" He called out. But yet she would never hear him.   
  
Ansem walked towards the girl and grabbed her by the arm,   
  
"That wasn't very nice..."   
  
Yukara shrugged and kicked him in his knee. He groaned in pain and looked towards her,   
  
"Yukara....he's going to kill you....I have to try and stop him before it's to late...." Riku thought to himself. He began to concentrate on blocking Ansem out and reclaiming his body   
  
"Why don't you use you sword girl? Sapphire gave it to you for a reason."   
  
Yukara glared at him,   
  
"Yeah I know she did, but why waste it on you?"   
  
Ansem began to laugh,   
  
"Fine then, I'll use it for you!"   
  
He held out his hand and the sword jerked away from her and into Ansem's hand. His keyblade disappeared and he sent a wave towards Yukara that pushed her backwards.   
  
"Oh God..." she whispered to herself.   
  
Ansem walked closer to her,   
  
"You know you could of spared you life if you would of let that boy die."  
  
The girl looked him strait in the eye,   
  
"I would rather die then put my friends through that kind of pain!"   
  
"Heh have it your way then..."  
  
Ansem tossed her blade down to the floor where Sora and the other stood watching in horror, he summoned his keyblade again. Ansem slowly pulled the blade to his side and in a matter of seconds, he swung his sword and hit Yukara with the unsharpened side of the blade.....  
  
Riku opened his eyes for a minute and saw his friend pushed up against the railing, Ansem had his keyblade in his hand just about to strike...."NO!!!!" Riku cried out.   
  
"NO!!!"   
  
Ansem had disappeared and was now replaced by the actual Riku, but it was to late....Ansem had already struck Yukara and sent her flying across the room towards the wall just above the entrance, her back was the first thing that hit the wall with a sickening thud.   
  
"Yukara!" Riku called out as he jumped from platform to the floor.   
  
At the same time she began to fall, Riku had gotten there just in time to catch her and they both fell to the floor. Suddenly the princesses and Kairi all began to wake.   
  
"Sora?" Kairi asked tiredly.   
  
Sora looked at her and sat her down, Kairi hugged him afterwards.   
  
"Yukara? Come on please, you'll be okay....Yuka?" Riku asked in a choked up voice.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him,   
  
"Riku, your back....that's good....I...I finally paid you back...." she said weakly.   
  
Riku looked at her in confusion,   
  
"What are you talking about Yuka?" he asked.   
  
"Remember when....we were looking for the princesses and you saved me that one time.....well you said.... I owed you one and now I've payed back....."   
  
The two friends were both on the verge of tears, Riku lifted her up carefully and hugged her,   
  
"I didn't mean for you to pay like this....I never did....I'm sorry...."   
  
Yukara closed her eyes,   
  
"Riku my necklace, take it..."   
  
Riku looked at his friend,   
  
"The crystal Riku, please take it...He's coming, he can't get this crystal..."   
  
The boy nodded and lifted the chain over her head. Yukara reached a hand up to his cheek,   
  
"How touching, the lovebirds have been reunited..."   
  
Riku turned around and saw a man with long silver hair and glowing yellow eyes walking towards them, the man seemed familiar to him....wait a minute, this couldn't be the great ruler Yukara had told him about when they were younger could it? The man walked to Riku and lifted him up,   
  
"You really shouldn't get attached to a princess you know? They'll just break your heart....."   
  
The man tossed him next to his friends,   
  
"Princess?" Riku asked.   
  
He picked up Yukara and then looked back to Riku and the others,   
  
"Why didn't she tell you? She's the Princess of Light, she has the purest heart of everyone. It so pure it could open any door, much better then gathering the seven Princess of Heart." he said laughing. He then looked down at the girl in his arms,   
  
"You know, you shouldn't swear on your life that you'll make someone pay....It may actually happen!"   
  
Yukara didn't even bother to move but she still had something to say,   
  
"Ansem you bastard....Why can't you just let me die....you've proven you point just let me die and join my mother and guardian...." she said weakly.   
  
Ansem just laughed at her,   
  
"Affraid not little girl...I still need you..."   
  
Ansem slowly began to walk away towards a portal, Yukara looked at Riku sadly,   
  
"Yukara! Don't worry! I'll find you!" Riku yelled.   
  
Inside his head, he heard her voice   
  
'I hope your right Riku....'   
  
Sora walked over to his friend,   
  
"Riku, lets go back to Taverse Town, I'm sure we can plan out everything then."   
  
Sora offered. Riku turned to face his friend,   
  
"Yeah lets go..."   
  
With that everyone walked out of the room and down to the gummi ship.......  
  
A/N: Woo Hoo! Yay now I can work on a different chapter! I hope everyone doesn't mind that I made Riku kinda soft in this chapter, yeah....Don't worry this is not the last chapter! I bet some of you were hoping I'd kill Yukara off , didn't ya -_-'? Well sorry about yer luck but she must live! Well that's all for now, don't forget to review please?   
  
-Kairi- 


	6. Chapter 5

~*~Worlds Apart~*~  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
A/N: I really kinda don't know what to say, but uhh....Well thanks for the reviews, and I except everyone's apologies. Oh yeah, Sorceress Damia, thanks for supporting me and backing me up ya know? But like most of them said, they have a right to their own opinions even if we don't agree with them. =) I hope your vacation gets better, well anyways....I'm thankful for your reviews so now I'm going to start chapter five. I really need to get some names for these little buggers ^_^'.....heh heh heh.....  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Memory~  
  
~*~ Place name~*~  
  
~~~Okay, in the last chapter we left off with Yukara being severely injured and Ansem taking her to away from Riku and the rest of her friends. While Sora talks Riku into coming back with them to Taverse Town to plan their next move...~~~   
  
~*~Taverse Town - Leon's house (again-_-')~*~  
  
Everyone slowly walked into Leon's house, and they were greeted by Yuffie. In reply everyone either nodded or said 'hey' in a dull voice.   
  
"Gosh, what happened to you guys? Your all quiet." asked Yuffie.   
  
Nobody answered her, not even a shrug.   
  
"Ah come on, this is worse the Squall!" she asked again.   
  
Leon looked over to Yuffie and glared, but just as he was about to close his eyes again, He noticed a certain silver haired girl wasn't with Sora and his friends.   
  
"Wait a minute, wheres Yukara? And why is he here?" Leon asked pointing to Riku.   
  
"Did he hurt her? I swear if you did I'll-"   
  
He was interrupted by Riku,   
  
"You'll what? Kill me? I probably deserve that much....Damnit it's all my fault!"   
  
Riku slammed his fist onto the door and then walked outside. Leon looked to Sora with a stern look,   
  
"What is he talking about? He did do something didn't he?"   
  
Sora shook his head,   
  
"Not on his own free will, Ansem was controlling him!" Sora replied.   
  
"Yeah so its not his fault!" Kairi added.   
  
Leon shook his head,   
  
"Ah but you two missed one very important factor, he had the choice of helping Ansem. He didn't have to help that man with anything."   
  
Yuffie groaned and leaned against the wall,   
  
"Leon would ya shut up for a minute and let 'em tell you what happened to Yukara at least? Your not the only one who cares about her you know?"   
  
The man glared down at the floor and nodded, both Sora and Kairi sighed.   
  
"Allright, heres what happened, we finally reached the room where the keyhole and all the princesses were. Well everyone ran towards the keyhole and we found Kairi, that's when Ansem told us about the door not being complete and Kairi being a princess. He also said that I had Kairi's heart, and Yukara told me to leave right after that...." Sora paused for a second and then continued, "Ansem and Yukara then started battling each other, Ansem took her sword from her and tossed it to where we were. Then he took his keyblade out and sent her crashing into a wall, that's when Riku finally took control of his body and went back to normal. Then the true Ansem came and took Yukara away, saying she was a pure heart or something like that."   
  
Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie all stood up strait,   
  
"Yukara...He has Yukara...Sora did she happen to give a necklace to anybody?" Aeris asked.   
  
"Uhh....Yeah I think so, she gave something to Riku. But they were almost whispering to each other so I don't know."   
  
Leon never said anything, he just turned and walked out the door. Sora and the others followed him, just to make sure he didn't kill Riku.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku stood in silence in the townsquare, his thought were on Yukara and what he had done to her. 'Great, because of me my best friend is gonna die....damnit....all I wanted to do was help my friends, but I blew it....' he thought to himself.   
  
"Riku..." someone formilur called out.   
  
"Go away." he replied.   
  
"Riku please I don't have much time....Ansem will be coming back soon, please at least look at me."   
  
The boy looked up and opened his eyes, a ghostly figure of Yukara was standing in front of him. Riku was shocked at first, his friend no longer had a black tank top or black camo pants, she was now in some sort of white princess gown.   
  
"Yukara....but how? How can you talk to me?" Riku asked.   
  
"And why are you in a dress?"   
  
Yukara smiled slightly and reached her hand out to touch his face,   
  
"You haven't forgotten have you? Remember, we shared the poapu fruit. Surely you didn't forget about your dreams before you caught up with me again either....Oh and the dress thing, this is Ansems doing. You know I hate dresses." she said laughing slightly.   
  
"No I didn't forget....And if I remember correctly, there was a certain 7 year old who I use to know who used to love those pretty little dresses." said Riku snickering.   
  
His friend glared at him slightly but then smiled, she slowly pulled her hand away from his face.   
  
"Yukara....Are you okay? I mean from the whole fight with me...." Riku asked.   
  
Yukara rolled her eyes,   
  
"I wasn't fighting you, that was Ansem. Even if he was using your body, but yes I am okay I guess. Ansem wont let me die just yet....oh yeah, tell Sora he doesn't need to go back to Hallow Bastion, the keyhole is already sealed," she paused and then continued, "....Riku I have to go.....remember don't let anyone get our necklaces, anyone....Goodbye...."   
  
Yukara faded away and Riku was left standing alone again. Just as the boy was about to pull the necklaces out, he heard footsteps behind him.   
  
"You have the necklaces don't you Riku?" Leon asked.   
  
Riku nodded,   
  
"Yeah I do have 'em, but your the last person I'd give them to...." Riku said turning around to face him.   
  
"And before you even ask why, it's because Yukara told me not to give them to anyone. Now if you don't mind, I need to talk with Sora about saving her."   
  
He was just about to pass Leon when the older man place a hand on his shoulder,   
  
"Wait a minute, when did she tell you not to let anyone have them?" Leon asked.   
  
"Just a few minutes ago, why?"   
  
Leon removed his hand from Riku's shoulder,   
  
"Ansem is already tapping into her powers. If he revives all of her powers he could put the universe into total darkness."   
  
Riku turned to face him again,   
  
"But Ansem couldn't force her into doing that, she has to many people who are important to her."   
  
"Yes that's true, but show the one she cares about most dead and she would cast all the worlds into darkness." Leon answered.   
  
Riku looked at him in confusion,   
  
"All Ansem has to do is make a heartless change into you, have the heartless come up to her near death, say a few touching words, and then die in front of Yukara." he explained.   
  
Riku was sickened by these words, any person who would do such a thing to get his way....It simply made Riku sick. He nodded at Leon and walked over to the step leading up to the house, there he was greeted by Sora and the rest of his friends.   
  
"Riku, are you okay?" Kairi asked.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine....oh Sora, Yukara said you don't have to worry about sealing the keyhole at Hallow Bastion. It's already been sealed, so I guess all we have to do now is get a map to our next destination."   
  
Sora looked over to his friend and smiled,   
  
"No need to worry about that, Kairi and me were just getting ready to go talk with Cid about getting the map. So I guess we'll see you at the world gate, bye!" Sora said walking away.   
  
Kairi waved and followed him.  
  
~*~End of the World~*~  
  
Ansem slowly walked over to where Yukara was chained up,   
  
"So my princess are you ready to take over the universe and rule as my queen?" He asked.   
  
She looked up to the once noble man,   
  
"Never...I will not destroy this place, neither will I rule at your side!"   
  
Ansem laughed slightly and turned away from her,   
  
"It seems you still need time to think, you better decide before your little lover boy gets here."   
  
Yukara tried to stand but the chains weighed her down to much, the man turned to face her again.   
  
"You know if you wouldn't of talked to that boy you wouldn't have to be chained up like this, but being that I can't stand to see you slouched over...." he snapped his fingers and the chains were pulled tighter, forcing her to stand up. "....There you go, now my Princess. I must leave you to take care of a few important matters."   
  
She looked weakly towards Ansem as he walked out of the room.   
  
"Bastard..." she mumbled as she leaned her head down and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~Underground Cavern~*~  
  
"Hey Kairi! This is where Cid said it would be at, lets go check it out!" Sora called out to his friend.   
  
Kairi ran up to him, she looked down the tunnel and then back to Sora. He grinned at her and grabbed her hand, and they walked into the dark cavern. Kairi watched the water reflect onto the walls,   
  
"Kairi watch out!"   
  
Just as Kairi had turned around to face Sora she had fallen into the water. Sora couldn't help but laugh at her.   
  
"Sora! You could of told me sooner ya know?" she said giggling slightly.   
  
He shook his head and held out his hand to his friend. Kairi smirked and grabbed his hand with both of hers and pulled him in,   
  
"Whoa!" Sora called out.   
  
Kairi giggled again and started to try and run out of the water, and Sora started chasing after her. Just as she was about to step onto dry land, she was pulled back by two strong arms.   
  
"Now where's the fun in leaving me behind?" Sora asked.   
  
"Heh heh, I dunno" she answered poking him.   
  
They walked out of the water together and towards a mural Cid had told them about. Sora raised his keyblade to the wall, and a glowing beam went into the wall cause the mural to change. A small stone fell out into Kairi's hand,   
  
"So this is a navi-g piece huh?" she asked.   
  
Sora nodded and put his keyblade away,   
  
"You know, this place kinda reminds me of the Secret Place at home."   
  
Sora walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder,   
  
"You miss it don't you?" Sora asked.   
  
"Yeah, don't you?" Kairi asked.   
  
"Of course I do. And once we get Yukara back, we can all go home together."   
  
Kairi smiled and looked to the ground,   
  
"But what if Yuka doesn't wanna go back? I mean if she is a Princess, her family is out there. What if she chooses to find them, Riku wouldn't want to go back either if she wasn't there."   
  
Sora thought for a minute, he never really thought of Yukara doing anything like that. She never seemed to fazed about not haveing parents when she was younger, of course she had Sapphire back then too....  
  
"We'll deal with that if it ever come up for now, we need to get this installed and find her first." he said cheerfully.   
  
Kairi nodded, and they walked back down the tunnel and out of the water. Kairi sat down and shivered slightly,   
  
"You cold?" Sora asked.   
  
She nodded and shivered again. Sora sat down behind her and pulled her to his chest. Kairi didn't argue, she just laid there and sighed softly. He ran his hands down her arms and linked his fingers with hers. She looked up to her friend,   
  
"Sora....We should give that map to Cid...."   
  
Kairi cursed herself after that, she had finally had a chance to be alone with Sora and she screwed it up. Sora nodded slowly, he didn't want to go just yet but he knew he had to. They both stood up but kept their fingers linked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Cid! We got the gummi!" Sora called.   
  
"Good, i'll go install it for ya. Yer friends are inside waiting for ya." he said walking away.   
  
Sora and Kairi let go of each others hand and walked into the store. Riku was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and his fist clenched. Donald and Goofy looked over to Sora,   
  
"He's been all like this since you two left to get the map." Donald explained.   
  
Sora nodded his head and walked over to his friend,   
  
"Hey uh Riku? We'll be leaving as soon as Cid installs the navi-g piece....you okay? Your really quiet." Sora asked.   
  
Riku nodded,   
  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide the best way for Ansem to die. Fast or slow and painfully."   
  
Sora blinked, 'Wow he must really hate him.....either that or he just like Yukara way to much.' he thought to himself. The door then swung open and Cid walked through,   
  
"Well its installed, but that world is crawling with heartless. Just be careful you guys, you've come way to far to die now."   
  
Riku pushed himself off the wall and towards the door,   
  
"Don't worry, that wont be happening." he said pushing the door open.   
  
Sora and the other quickly followed him,   
  
"Riku! What makes you so sure we're not gonna die or something?" Sora called.   
  
"Because, we wont. You should already know that Sora." Riku answered.   
  
Both Sora and Kairi were both confused, what did he mean by 'Sora should already know'?   
  
~*~ End of the World~*~  
  
"So my Princess have you decided? From what my minions have told me, that boy and his friends are on there way as we speak. So you must decide soon, world domination or death to your friends." Ansem asked coldly.   
  
Yukara's head was still lowered as she thought about her choices,   
  
"Neither, I will not be used for your twisted plans. And you will not harm my friends either."   
  
Ansem pushed her head up with his hand,   
  
"That's not an option Yukara, now choose!"   
  
"No!" she yelled.   
  
Ansem took his other hand and smacked her across the face, she whimpered slightly.   
  
"Fine then, I'll return to my original plans. I'll kill the ones you love so dearly, and then kill you after you've done what I want!"   
  
Ansem turned to leave, but Yukara spoke up,   
  
"If you so much as touch one of my friends, I'll kill your sorry ass!"   
  
The man stopped and turned to her,   
  
"Is that so? Last time I checked your still chained up!"   
  
Ansem snapped his fingers and the chains around Yukara tightened around her a little more, making her breathing rather difficult   
  
"Come on Yukara, I know you can break out of these chains, or at least loosen them." Ansem said as he smirked.   
  
Yukara shook her head,   
  
"No I wont do it."   
  
Ansem laughed slightly and left the room. Once Yukara was sure he was gone, she whispered a spell and the chains around her loosened and fell down an down the pedestal. She sighed and fell down to her knee's.   
  
"Riku....Where are you...."  
  
~*~On the Gummi Ship~*~  
  
As Riku laid silently on his bunker, his thoughts drifted over to the battle that was soon to come and Yukara. The boy sighed and turned on his side. As he did, the crystal Yukara had gave him poked his chest. Riku pulled it away and looked at it, to his surprise it was glowing a soft white color. He touched the crystal with his other hand, it felt as if his very soul had been pulled out of him and into the crystal.....  
  
~*~  
  
Riku slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a white void,   
  
"Huh? Where am I?" he asked.   
  
"Your in my dream, I called out to you and you came. Just like when you called out to Yukara on Destiny Island." said a soft voice.   
  
Riku turned around and saw a woman that looked almost just like Yukara,   
  
"Who are you?" Riku asked.   
  
The woman smiled warmly and walked over to him,   
  
"My name is Aura, I am the queen of the Kingdom of Light."   
  
The boy studied her features for a few second,   
  
"Wait a minute, that statue Yukara was looking at....Your that woman!"   
  
Aura nodded her head,   
  
"Yes, I'm Yukara's mother. And you are her friend, Riku is it?"   
  
He nodded his head,   
  
"But what I don't get, is why your here? Yuka's not in any danger is she?"   
  
"No, my daughter is not in any trouble, yet. It is you Riku, your the one he wishes to kill. Yukara would become devastated if you died, making her an easy target for Ansem to use her powers. But he will not fully be able to use her, for you have the necklaces of Light and of Darkness." Aura explained.   
  
Riku slowly grabbed the two necklaces that hung around his neck,   
  
"The crystal being the Necklace of Light, and the dragon being the Necklace of Darkness." Riku said quietly.   
  
"Yes Riku, she did not know at the time the truth about the necklaces. But she gave the dragon to you to communicate with her in the other worlds."   
  
The boy looked up to Aura, his face showed confusion.   
  
"The only things she new about the necklaces was they held great power and that the two people who shared them would be able to talk to one another if they were separated. But Yukara turned cold after leaving the island, so she tried to forget about her past and start a new...also meaning she forgot about the necklaces, from there I do believe you know what happened."   
  
"Yeah I sure do, I hurt Yukara more than she deserved...."   
  
Aura put her hands on his shoulders,   
  
"Riku, that wasn't you who hurt her. I can tell by that look in your eyes that you love her more than life its self."   
  
She paused and took her hand off his shoulders,   
  
"Now, its time for you to go back. Take care of yourself and Yukara...."   
  
Aura closed her eyes and began to fade away into the background, Riku could feel himself being pulled away from the white void and back into his body.  
  
~*~  
  
The boy opened his eyes and sat up, at the same time he could feel the ship slowing down and then finally landing.   
  
"Hey Riku! We're here!" Sora called.   
  
Riku never replied, he just got up from his bed and walked out towards the control room. Sora turned to face his friend,   
  
"Donald just did a scan of the area, and from what showed up," Sora pushed a button and a map appeared on the screen, "this is where Ansem has Yukara, now the last thing we saw was someone walking away from the room. I'm guessing it was Ansem."   
  
Riku looked at his friend curiously, 'For a lazy bum he sure doesn't let people know how smart he can be....' he thought to himself.   
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save Yuka!" Kairi said cheerfully.   
  
"We can't just rush in there, Ansem will expect that." said Donald.   
  
Sora nodded slightly and looked the map over again, Riku on the other hand wasn't wanting to wait.   
  
"We don't know what Ansem will do to her if we wait any longer."   
  
Kairi then got up from where she was sitting,   
  
"I agree and besides, theres always a back way in." she said walking over to Sora and the map, Goofy also walked over and looked at it.   
  
His eyes trailed to the area where the ship was, there was a dark looking stretch on the map,   
  
"Well I'll be, theres an underground tunnel that leads right to that chamber. And it's just a few feet from the ship, talk about lucky." Goofy said laughing.   
  
Everyone looked at Goofy as he pointed to the map, and sure enough it was and the entrance wasn't far away from the ship. Riku wasted no time in walking away from everyone and out the doors, the sooner they got to Yukara the better. He quickly walked over to a pile of wood and boulders, figuring it had been blocked for good reason at one time or another. Sora and the others came running towards him and then looked over to the ruble that covered the hole, Riku held his hand out in front of him,   
  
"Firga!" he summoned as three balls of fire shot from his hand and knocked the boulders away from the entrance.   
  
"Donald, I will no longer say I have better magic then you." Sora said jokingly.   
  
Everyone looked at him and shook their heads,   
  
"What? Was it something I said?" he asked as they walked into the tunnel.   
  
"Sora, your never going to change." Riku said laughing.   
  
Sora glared at him,   
  
"Hey I'm gonna get you for that later Riku!"   
  
~*~In the Chamber~*~  
  
Yukara jumped down from the pedestal and looked around the room, she was sure Ansem had locked the door so it was just a waste of time trying it.   
  
"There's gotta be another way out of this hell hole...." she mumbled to herself.   
  
Yukara sighed and leaned against the pedestal. Just as she was about to start thinking of an exscape plan, the pedestal began to shift and move from behind her causing her to fall into the darkness the lied under her prison....  
  
~*~In the Tunnel~*~  
  
"Its so dark down here, how can you see anything Riku?" Kairi whimpered grabbing Sora's hand.   
  
Riku laughed at her,   
  
"Just lucky I guess, but don't worry to much Kairi. Sora will be there for you to hold his hand and to give each other puppy-dog eyes." said Riku smirking.   
  
Both Sora and Kairi glared at him,   
  
"What? I couldn't help but noticed you two holding each others hands, its really not that hard to miss. Even if it is dark."   
  
He continued laughing at them. The rest of the trip after that was a silent one, everyone slowly walked down the twisted and rough trail. They could hear water and other various things creeping through the tunnels, yet nothing ever came out towards them to attack. Their travels through the tunnels soon ended at a dead end and a latter that lead upwards.   
  
"Well here we are, I'll go first to check and make sure everything is safe." said Riku jumping on the latter and climbing up slowly.   
  
He felt around the stone walls for some sign of a hatch or something to get into the chamber above, his hand finally came in contact with the cool metal of a handle. Riku began to pull the handle with his left hand and slowly the stone began to budge, he was just about to climb the rest of the way up when something or someone came crashing into him and they both fell to the floor. Whatever it was, it held onto him tightly and he held onto it. Riku was the first to hit the floor, and the thing that had fallen down with him was still on top of him.   
  
"Ow....who's idea was it to put a trap door there...."   
  
There was a moments silence,   
  
"Yuka?" Riku asked.   
  
"Riku??" Yukara asked back.   
  
Riku was lost for words, he pulled Yukara into a hugged and didn't care who was watching. He finally let go of her and they both stood up,   
  
"Ansem didn't do anything to you did he?" Riku asked.   
  
She shook her head,   
  
"No, but I still want revenge. Bloody bastard...."   
  
Sora and the others walked over towards them,   
  
"Uhh...Your not saying you wanna go back up there again are you?" Goofy asked.   
  
"Really, we're just a thirty minute walk out of here." Donald added.   
  
Yukara looked at them like they were crazy,   
  
"That wouldn't solve anything now would it? I'm tired of fighting, I just wanna go home and not worry about anything like this."   
  
Sora looked over to his friend, as did Kairi and Riku. 'But when you say home, which home do you mean?' Riku thought to himself.   
  
"Well then, lets go. I want to go home as well, I miss my island." Sora said cheerfully walking towards the latter.   
  
"Yeah me too!" Kairi added.   
  
Everyone else just nodded and followed Sora up the latter, all except Riku and Yukara.   
  
"Yukara, I saw your mom. Your crystal, it was glowing and then I saw her." he said looking at his friend.   
  
Yukara didn't look at him, "You did huh, did she say anything?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing to important, but what I was really wondering was-"   
  
Riku was interrupted,   
  
"Hey, are you guys coming or not? Don't make me come down there Riku!" Sora said jokingly.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, not like you and Kairi don't sneak around either!" Riku replied.   
  
Yukara shook her head and pushed Riku up to the latter, he glared playfully at her and climbed up. She soon followed and slowly made there way up until they were both up and in the chamber, Riku looked around the room and noticed the chains.   
  
"Chains?" he asked.  
  
"Long story, lets go." said Yukara.   
  
"Ah but you see, you wont need to go anywhere. Well at least they wont." said a cruel voice.   
  
There in front of the group stood Ansem, his golden eyes almost seemed to glow with hatred.   
  
"You know Riku, your quite annoying. I would have figured you'd given up on the girl by now, seeing as you would never be able to be together." Everyone glared at him.  
  
Ansem smirked and continued,   
  
"As you know already, she is a pure heart, and you are pure evil. So why don't you just run along now and leave her to me?"   
  
Riku pulled his sword out and pointed it towards the man in front of him,   
  
"Pure heart or not, she is my friend and I will not let someone like you take her from me. I would die before I ever see that happen!"   
  
Ansem smirked,   
  
"Then, I guess I have no choice...." he summoned his sword, "Then to kill you and grant your wish!"   
  
The man lunged out towards Riku, the boy readied himself as his friend drew their weapons and charges towards Ansem. Kairi and Yukara ran back, as they had no weapons to attack with.   
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kairi asked.   
  
Her friend looked around the room until her eyes were fixed on a single chain that hang from the ceiling above the pedestal,   
  
"Yep, be right back!"   
  
Yukara ran towards the the pedestal and climbed on top, she grabbed the chain and looked towards Kairi.   
  
"Yuka your in a dress!" Kairi reminded her.   
  
The older girl shrugged and jumped off the pedestal....  
  
~*~  
  
Riku and Sora had both just done a combo on Ansem knocking him away from them quite a ways. They both started to heal themselves and everyone else, at the same time Ansem had stood up just to be knocked down again by Yukara slamming into him. They were both tossed across the room and tumbled to the ground. Riku ran across the room and to Yukara, he rolled her over on her back and she looked up at him.   
  
"That really didn't tickle." she said laughing.   
  
He shook his head laughing and helped her to her feet.   
  
"When we get home, you are not to swing across anything until you can properly land and the ground." Riku said poking her side.   
  
Yukara nodded her head and smiled,   
  
"I'm gonna agree with that."   
  
Ansem stood and looked towards the two friends,   
  
"Enough with this play, it's time for me to finish what I started."   
  
Ansem snapped his fingers and everyone except Yukara was pulled back against the walls, an invisible force held them in place. Yukara turned to Riku and started to run towards him,   
  
"I think not princess!"   
  
He snapped his fingers again, and the once motionless chains flew towards Yukara and wrapped around her. They then pulled her from the floor and held her where the pedestal once stood. Ansem smirked and walked over to her,   
  
"It looks like you've lost love, now if you would be so kind and give me your necklaces."   
  
"Never..." Yukara replied.   
  
The man slowly floated from the ground,   
  
"I thought you'd say that, well I guess I have no choice but to take them from you!" Ansem said yanking on the golden chain around her neck.   
  
He looked down at the necklace in his hand, it had a small golden star on it that had looked faded.   
  
"This is not the necklace I want!" He said throwing it behind him.   
  
It hit the floor and slid back to where Riku was against the wall, he looked down and saw that it was the necklace he had given Yukara for her birthday.   
  
"Where are they?!" He snapped.   
  
"They burnt with Sapphire, they no longer exist." she said in a low voice.   
  
Ansem looked at her,   
  
"You lie, their here, I can feel them...." Ansems eyes turned to Riku, he then smirked.   
  
"And I think I know where now....you gave them to your little lover boy to keep them safe.....heh heh heh it all makes since now!"   
  
He laughed evilly walking towards Riku. Yukara looked strait at Riku with wide eyes,   
  
"Actara!" Yukara yelled.   
  
All at once everyone fell free from the walls, Riku stumbled over and picked up the necklace Ansem had thrown. Everyone ran around the room to avoid Ansem, they either hid behind statues or stone pillars.   
  
"You'll pay for that Yukara." Ansem said coldly.   
  
"Obliviana!" he summoned.   
  
A black ball of energy serrounded Yukara completely, all that could be seen or heard was the chains that held her up, random sparks and crackles of lighting, and the girls screams of pain. Riku ran out from his hiding place, it was right behind Ansem the he didn't notice him. Riku took a running jump and kicked Ansem in the back of the head, knocking him out. The black energy that once covered Yukara was now gone, Riku stood and looked towards his friend. She hung from the chains motionless, random cuts and bruises covered her limp body. He ran over to Yukara and pulled on the chains, surprisingly the gave and she fell into his arms. Everyone else had also come out of there hiding place at the time and was now walking over to Riku.   
  
"She's not......she's not dead is she?" Kairi asked silently.   
  
Riku didn't answer, he slowly pulled the crystal from his neck and placed it around hers. Ansem slowly began to stir on the floor,   
  
"Riku look out!" Sora called out to his friend.  
  
Riku looked towards Ansem and ran towards the other side of the room still holding Yukara, 'Riku...the necklaces connect the necklaces....' Yukara voice called out, but her mouth never moved.   
  
"Everyone, get out of the way!" Riku yelled.   
  
Sora and the others ran back to their hiding places again and peeked their heads out to watch what Riku was about to do.   
  
~*~  
  
He looked down at Yukara and gently grabbed her necklace, he also took the dragon around his neck off. Ansem was slowly floating towards them, holding out his hand as if calling to them or the necklaces. Riku carefully slipped the dragon and the crystal together, a bright light then filled the room. Practically blinding everyone from what was happening, Yukara's body floated from Riku's arms and into the air. Her right hand raised itself towards Ansem, a aqua colored dragon with wings shot out towards him. It glided through the air as if it was light as a feather, she then lifted her other hand and a pure white dragon came out and glided towards Ansem. The light had finally died down and everyone could now see what was going on,   
  
"Now my Dragons of Light and Darkness, destroy this man and bring peace to these unbalanced worlds..." said Yukara.   
  
Though the voice did not quite seem like hers, but it was coming from her body. The two dragons roared and intertwined themselves with Ansem. Riku watched in amazement as the dragons twisted and turned, Ansem started glowing until finally he started to yell out in pain and disintegrated. After Ansem had fully disappear, the two dragons separated. The white one returned to Yukara and loosely wrapped itself around her protectively, it's head resting next to her right arm as she leaned up against it....still motionless. And the aqua dragon returned to Riku and laid its body behind him, also putting its head near Riku's side. The others came out from hiding and again back over to there friend,   
  
"That was awesome Riku!" said Sora.   
  
Riku just laughed slightly and looked over to Yukara, she still hadn't moved. She remained leaning against her dragon, Riku started to walk over slowly, her dragon looked up towards him then laid its head down again and closed its eyes. The aqua dragon then walked over to the white dragon and nudged it, the other dragon looked up and nodded.   
  
"Yukara?" Riku called to her.   
  
"Yuka talk to me." he said again.   
  
'Don't worry young one, she'll wake up.' said the white dragon as it faded away.   
  
'Take care young ones.' said the aqua dragon as it too began to fade away.   
  
Riku nodded and pulled his friend into his arms, waiting for her to wake. Sora and the others gathered around him and watched silently. A few minute had passed and still Yukara did not wake up and her body was starting to get cold. Riku frowned and pulled her up to his chest, hugging her tightly.   
  
"...Riku..."   
  
He pulled Yukara away from him, her eyes were opened and tears had slowly began to fall down her cheeks.   
  
"Can we go home now?" she asked weakly.   
  
"Of course we can, just a sec." Riku replied as he cast curega on her.   
  
He then helped her up and looked to all of his friends, he was just about to say something but then the area around them had faded away and they now stood in front of a huge castle gate. And in front of the gate stood Aura, to her left stood a tall man with black hair and deep blue eyes and to her right stood a formiluar brown haired sapphired eye woman. Aura smiled at her daughter and the rest of there friends,   
  
"Thank you all so much for what you did, since Ansem no longer exist our kingdom was restored."   
  
Yukara and the others nodded, Yukara then stepped away from her friends and towards her mother. Riku stretched a hand towards her but then brought it back down, 'It's her choice if she stays...not mine...' he thought to himself. He walked to the back of the group and watched from there. Aura and the two people next to her smiled warmly at her. Yukara was speechless, her mom, dad, and guardian were standing in front of her and they were alive. Sapphire walked over to Yukara and hugged her, and then let go. Her mother and father then hugged her as they let go, Aura gently lift a hand to her daughters face.   
  
"Yukara, we've waited so long to finally meet you and we're glad we did. But now, you must make a choice my dear. You can choose to stay here with us and start a new life here with your father, guardian, and myself or..."   
  
She paused for a second,   
  
"You can return to the life you already have waiting for you."   
  
Yukara looked to her friends to her mom,   
  
"Can't they stay here?" she asked.   
  
Her father shook his head,   
  
"I'm afraid not, their world would be thrown out of order if they did not return." he explained.   
  
The girl looked towards her guardian for help,   
  
"I can't help you with this one, you have to give up one life to start another. But know this, which every life you choose I will be right there by your side supporting you." Sapphire said smiling.   
  
Aura then smiled over to her old friend and looked to Yukara,   
  
"Take your time dear, I know this will be hard on you."   
  
Aura and her group stepped back away from her. Riku stood waiting, fearing that his best friend would choose to stay here and not come back. He watched as she took a single step towards her mom, 'No....I wont lose her again!' he yelled to himself. Riku pushed himself past Sora and Goofy to the front of the group again, he reached his hand out and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Yuka....Please...."   
  
Riku paused to look in her eyes,   
  
"....Come back home....with me...."   
  
Yukara looked away from Riku to her parents, her mother smiled and nodded. She smiled back and turned around to face Riku again. "Riku...." At that point Riku could feel his blood almost go cold, the rest of there friends also looked at them waiting to see who she was going to choose. Yukara grabbed his other hand and looked him in the eye and he did the same.   
  
"Let's go home....Together...."   
  
Sora and the others smiled and ran over to there friends,   
  
"Hey uh...how do we get home? Our ship is kinda yeah gone!" Sora asked.   
  
"Yeah and our world is gone too." said Kairi.   
  
Riku and Yukara both shook their heads and looked to their friends,   
  
"You two really don't think much do you?" Riku asked.   
  
They both laughed slightly and avoided everyone's gaze.   
  
"We can get you home." said Aura.   
  
Yukara separated her hands from Riku's and walked over to her mom, she then hugged her mom tightly.   
  
"Thanks a lot Mom."   
  
She then walked over to her dad and hugged him,   
  
"And you too Dad."   
  
Her dad smiled and pulled her away,   
  
"Well come on, the worlds will soon be disconnected."   
  
Everyone did as they were told and followed her dad, they soon arrived in front of a blue portal that began to glow softly. Everyone gathered around and waited for instructions. Sapphire walked up to the group,   
  
"Now all you have to do is step into the portal and you will be returned to your rightful homes, meaning that everyone from Destiny Island will return there and though's from the Disney Palace will go there. And don't worry, your King has already been returned."   
  
Donald and Goof y sighed happily.   
  
"But this will also be the last time you see each other, so say what you gotta say now. Cause there wont be any second chances."   
  
Everyone split into two groups and faced each other, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yukara being on the right and Donald and Goofy being on the left.   
  
"Well it was really great traveling with you guys." said Sora, slightly frowning.   
  
"Remember Sora, no frownin' and no sad faces, our boat runs on happy faces!" Goofy said laughing.   
  
"Yeah, and also all for one and one for all!" Donald added.   
  
"You know Donald, I never saw the meaning in that." Sora said laughing.   
  
Everyone else joined in, and then the King and Queen walked over to them.   
  
"It's time for you to go Sir Donald and Sir Goofy. Say hello to the King for us." said Aura.   
  
The two nodded and walked to the portal,   
  
"Bye you guys, take care of yourselves!" Sora called out.   
  
"Bye!" they said together as they jumped onto the portal.   
  
A few minutes had passed and it was now their turn to finally go home.   
  
"Riku." Yukara's father called.   
  
Both Riku and Yukara walked over to him,   
  
"You better take care of my little girl, I will know if you don't." he warned.   
  
They both smiled,   
  
"No worry about that Sir." Riku said saluting him.   
  
Yukara did the same and they ran off laughing, Aura walked over to her husband and leaned against him.   
  
"She'll be happy with him, much more than having her cut off from the world."   
  
He wrapped an arm around her and nodded,   
  
"I know, I just worry about her being around the boy. He might be a bad influence you know? And for some strange reason i think they were both mocking me...."   
  
They both laughed as they watched the group of friends and Sapphire run into the portal. Just before Yukara and Riku jumped into the portal, she turned her head towards her parents.   
  
"Thanks again, I love you!"   
  
And with that they jumped into the portal and disappeared.  
  
~*~The Trip Home~*~  
  
The small group closed there eyes as many different shapes and colors whirled around them. Kairi held onto Sora tightly and laid her head on his chest, and Sora held onto her making sure that nothing harmed her. Sapphire was covering her eyes with her arms as she slightly crouched to the ground. Riku and Yukara were also holding onto each other, neither one wanting to let go. The spinning feeling soon stopped and they were now falling towards a small island, Sora opened his eyes slightly and looked down.   
  
"Hey! It's our Island! We're home!" he shouted happily.   
  
Everyone else had also opened there eyes and were shouting happily, soon their falling had slowed down until they were floating down slowly. They were just about five feet from the ground when they stopped floating and fell the rest of the way. Sora and Kairi had landed on the sand, Sapphire fell into the water, and Riku and Yukara had landed on the Poapu Island. Riku lifted his head up to look at Yukara,   
  
"Hey are you okay?"   
  
She nodded and opened her eyes,   
  
"Yeah, I think so, yourself?"   
  
He nodded and sat up, Sora and Kairi were also starting to sit up and look around. Sapphire had gotten out of the water and was standing near Sora and Kairi, Riku felt someone lean against his shoulder.   
  
"It's great to be home isn't it?"   
  
He put an arm around her shoulder,   
  
"Yeah it is, well, I say we get everyone home so we can rest."   
  
Yukara nodded and stood up, as did Riku and the both ran down towards the others.   
  
"Hey you guys, I think it'd be a good idea to go home and get some rest." said Riku.   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and yawned slightly, they then turned down the trail and walked to their homes. Sapphire walked a head of everyone and entered the old house they had stayed in when they were there the last time, Sora and Kairi had walked into Sora's house leaving Yukara and Riku by themselves.   
  
"Yukara, meet me at the Poapu Tree at midnight. I'll be waiting there for you." Riku said walking into his house.   
  
Yukara nodded and then walked into her house and up to her room, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~*~Sora's House~*~  
  
Sora opened his door for Kairi and she walked in, he soon followed her. She walked over to his couch and sat down,   
  
"Are you sure its okay for me to spend the night?" Kairi asked.   
  
Sora nodded,   
  
"Sure, it's not like we're doing anything except sleeping." he said smiling.   
  
Kairi smiled and closed her eyes, Sora walked over to her and picked her up into his arms. He smiled down at her and walked up the stairs and into his room, the boy gently laid her down on his bed next to the wall. Sora then laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Kairi pushed herself closer to him,   
  
"Hey Kairi?" Sora asked.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Sora took a deep breath and looked at Kairi,   
  
"I well.....uh heh heh......I love you Kairi." he said blushing deeply.   
  
"Oh Sora....I-I love you too." She said lightly kissing his cheek.   
  
Sora looked into her eyes and then kissed her lips.  
  
~*~Riku's Room~*~   
  
Riku sat on his bed, he was to nervious to get to sleep. He looked over to his clock, it read 10:30. Riku finally just shook his head and walked out of his room, he silently walked out of the house and down to the Poapu Island. He jumped up on the curved tree and laid down, breathing in the cool sea breeze. Riku opened his eyes finally feeling calm again, it really did feel great to be home. It was even better now that Yukara was here with him, smiling he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Yukara woke up in her bed, she looked out her window and then towards the moon. It was shining brightly tonight, just like it was on the night her and Riku shared the Poapu.....she smiled, pulled her window up, and stepped out. The cool night air welcomed her outdoors, she took a deep breath and jumped off her roof silently. Even though she was still in a dress, she ran at full speed to the beach. Once she reached the end of the trail she stopped to catch her breath, running like this had almost made her think she had never left the Island. She slowly walked out on the beach and towards the shack, she opened the door and walked up the stairs and opened another door. Yukara looked down the bridge to see any signs of Riku, a light breeze began to blow and she caught a glimpse of her friend's silver hair. She smiled and walked quietly down the bridge and over to the Poapu tree, he still laid there peacefully. The moonlight made his silver hair shine and his skin look ghostly, Yukara leaned over him and   
  
looked at his face. 'Aww he's so calm right now, maybe I should just leave him alone and go back home.' She stood up strait and turned away from her friend, not wanting to leave just yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku was awakened by someone's hair softly brushing against his cheek, he slowly sat up on the tree and looked over to his left. What he saw brought a smile to his face. Yukara was standing with her back facing him, the gentle breeze played with her hair and with the moon being so bright it made her hair shimmer. He silently got up from the tree and walked up behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"I see you came..." Riku whispered.   
  
A cold chill ran down her spine as he spoke, causing Riku to pull her closer to him. Yukara sighed softly and turned around to face him to ask him why he had wanted, but she took one look at his eyes and was lost in them. The two stood there for what seemed like forever.....Riku then turned his head and looked away,   
  
"You wanted to tell me something?" she finally asked.   
  
"Yeah, about that....ah never mind, it wasn't that important." Riku answered and turned away from her.   
  
'If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it.' his cursed at himself. Yukara walked over to him and grabbed his hand,   
  
"Oh come on, tell me." she said playfully.   
  
Riku shook his head and started to walk away, but Yukara still held onto his hand and followed. Once at the middle of the bridge she let go since he obviously wasn't going to tell her, he jumped off the bridge and continued to walk. 'Tell her damnit!' his conscience argued with him. Riku stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Yukara again, hoping that he didn't screw up what he was about to say.   
  
"Yukara....I should have told you every day from the moment I met you....I love you."   
  
He stood where he was at waiting for Yukara to reply, her exspresion looked shocked. To her, it had seemed like she forgot how to move, speak, or anything for that matter. She stood there and stared at him, wanting to say or do anything. And so she did, she jumped off the bridge and ran strait into Riku's arms. This caused him to stumble to the ground and pull Yukara down with him, she lifted her head up and looked at him.   
  
"It wasn't until just now that a truly noticed how I feel about you..."   
  
Riku lifted his head up questionably. But her lips came in contact with his for a brief second making him forget about everything except her, she pulled her lips away from his and moved back down to where she was.   
  
"Riku, I love you too." said Yukara smiling up at him.   
  
He looked down at her and smiled back, for once he didn't feel guilty about what he had done to her. Now he finally understood that Yukara wasn't going blaming him for what happened....no matter what. Riku pulled her up towards his shoulder, she gently laid her head down and they both laid there watching the waves. The gentle sounds of the water and the cool breeze that was now softly blowing across the island had caused the two to drift off into a very peaceful sleep....   
  
~*~Later That Morning~*~  
  
Morning had soon come to the small island and silent footsteps came walking down the small path to the beach, Sora and Kairi walked out on the beach to see their two best friends sleeping piecefully on the soft sand. Sora smirked and walked over to them, Kairi cautiously followed. Knowing them, they were probably just waiting to pull off some scheme they planned. He leaned over his friend and waited, 'Riku our friends are here.' Yukara voice mumbled inside Riku's head. 'Can't you make 'em go away....I don't wanna wake up yet....' he mumbled back. Sora blinked a couple times and then reached a hand towards Riku's shoulder, at the same time Yukara's hand came up.   
  
"Katara...." she mumbled and both Sora and Kairi were both transported away from them and reappeared over the water, only to fall in and get soaked.   
  
"RIKU!!" Sora yelled.   
  
"I know that was your doing!"   
  
Riku and Yukara both sat up,   
  
"You know theres no reason to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine." Riku said yawning.   
  
Both Kairi and Yukara were laughing at the boys.   
  
"Sorry about that Kairi, I was trying to get only Sora."   
  
"Heh heh its all right, Sora's cute when he's mad." Kairi replied laughing.   
  
Sora looked over to her and glared playfully. Kairi giggled slightly and started to walk out of the water, Sora followed closely behind her. Riku stood up and then pulled Yukara up, their other two friends were now standing next to them. They looked out at the ocean and all smiled, they had the adventure they always dreamed of. And now that it was over they were glad to have been able to come back to the Island and gain what they had lost again. Riku grabbed Yukara's hand and pulled her away from the group, they ran towards the shack and then up across the bridge. They stopped at the side of the Poapu tree and Riku turned to face her,   
  
"Riku, you were in a awful hurry to get away from our friends. What's up?" Yukara asked.   
  
He only smiled,   
  
"Because..." He answered pulling her closer to him.   
  
Riku tilted her head up slightly and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and then pulled away. A loud whistling sound was then heard, Yukara and Riku looked over to where there friends stood. Sora whistled again and waved, giving his classic cheesy grin. Riku glared at him and turned back to Yukara,   
  
"Excuse me love, but I have to beat the crap out of my friend." said Riku.   
  
Yukara smiled and nodded,   
  
"Give him hell."   
  
Riku jumped over the Poapu tree and on to the ground, he slowly walked over to Sora. His friend laughed slightly while taking a few steps back.   
  
"Hey Sora, I have one word for you...." said Riku.   
  
"And what's that?" he asked.   
  
"Run!"   
  
Sora's eyes widened and he took off as quickly as he could, Riku just stood there and watched his friend run down the shore until he was almost out of sight. Kairi and Yukara were both laughing at Sora, the younger boy turned his head when he heard his friend laughing. He also noticed he wasn't being chased,   
  
"Riku! Why do you always have to do this to me?" Sora complained walking back towards the group.   
  
Sora walked over to Riku,   
  
"Ya know I really hate you sometimes..."   
  
"Ah but you see, the key word there is sometimes." Riku said laughing.   
  
His friend just shrugged it off and turned to Kairi,   
  
"Come on theres something I wanna show you!" he said cheerfully as he grabbed Kairi's hand.   
  
They ran off towards the secret place and entered, Riku sat down on the sand and looked out towards the sea. Yukara jumped down from the island and walked over to her friend, sitting down next to him. He looked over at her and wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.   
  
"So....are you happy?" Riku asked as he laid his head on hers.   
  
"Yes Riku, I'm happy....I'm even happier because I'm with you."   
  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head, Yukara smiled as well and leaned her self against Riku. They both gazed out at the ocean thinking about the new life and adventures they would be facing together......  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
A/N: I know most people would expect a little bit better ending, but well my brain was fried. Anyways, there is going to be a grand total of four endings. Alternate endings I should say, this one is the actual ending. But i had three other ideas for the ending so I'm going to write them out, they be starting in the tunnel though. And that's when they'll start to become different, I hope all of you guys will read them and enjoy them. Theres basically going to be an ending that soots everyone. Also, I used Aura as a queen name because yeah its just cool and it fits her. For thoughs of you who thought i might have been using the name/person from .hack. One more thing, two of the lines that Riku says, (I'm not saying cause you should know what they are) are from Pirates of the Caribbean. They fit so well with Riku. =) Well this is all I have to say for now, goodbye! 


End file.
